The collision between worlds
by AlexCarmona
Summary: Season 4 is at it's end and the rocket couldn't make it's damage more possible, causing a rip between a time and space wasn't just seen in the island of battle royal. During their summer break from both fighting and studies, the world of Beacon was stunned. Now faced with a multitude of games running from the hundred men fight to the high-end of GTA V, will it be fixed or stay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Broken Time Rift.

Summer break is a go in Beacon Academy, Team RWBY and Team JNPR (without P) were hanging about at their dorms wondering what to do. Ruby Rose, the team leader of Team RWBY, was cleaning her main weapon, Crescent Rose. "I say we walk around and try something new, we can even think of something to do after."

"Nah, because we practically live here." Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of Ruby and the strength of RWBY, declines. "I bet none of you ever went to a club before, we should go and party until the DJ drop the most heaviest beat."

"I rather just head to somewhere I can meditate." Lie Ren, The calm of Team JNPR, said. "We should take the time to calm our senses until we become more aware."

"That seems… boring." Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR, states. "I would like to go clubbing, she's kinda is right that about not heading to one."

"I can go for some quiet time, Ren." Blake, the sneaky of Team RWBY, agrees to meditate.

"I guess I can go with Ruby's idea, I like to wake up without feeling sick." Weiss, The Ice Queen of Team RWBY, agrees to walking around. "I think there is a new Bakery that serves the most tastiest cakes."

"Oh oh! I know another place where we can run around and battle each other to better get an upper hand when we fight in the tournament!" Nora, the Hammer (we both knew this would be _her_ idea), suggested.

"So, we're gonna split?" Yang asks.

"I guess so." Ruby said, "So we're gonna meet back up at the food court?"

"Yeah, we'll message each other when we are done with our activity." Ren said, everyone nods.

"Okay, we'll see y'all then." Jaune said, they parted and went to their said activity. Following Yang and Jaune, they arrive at the club with great speed with Yang's Motorbike "Bumblebee". Yang seem to feel okay as she took of her helmet and parked her bike, Jaune, however was a bit frozen. "Holy moly, that's fast."

"Yup, it's one of my favorites." Yang said, "Come on, we can dance for a while and if you get bored we can head somewhere else." Jaune escape his frozen state and nods, they enter the building. Opening the last double doors and was blasted with music, people were dancing on a light-up disco floor. Yang continues to walk towards the floor as Jaune was in awe, he follows and begin to dance. After a few songs, Yang talks to Jaune. "Hey, how was it like having Ruby on your team during your way to Minstral?"

"It was cool, we kinda had our ups and downs… especially when we made it to Minstral."

"How so?"

Jaune talks about their adventure, "The only thing that matter is that we made it."

"That's awesome." Yang gave him a playful punch, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For protecting my baby sis." Yang gave him a gleeful smile, Jaune returns it. Music continues until a sudden distant burst from outside. A bright light was seen at the disc jockey's table, it disappears and the music just stopped. Reason, the table was gone. People look at the DeadM4us look-a-like as he begins to panic, the two heard the blast and ran out. What they saw was mind blowing, a crack was made in the sky while a rocket was flying about. The rocket flashes in and out of view until it burst once more to create more cracks. Yang quickly hops on her bike, "Get on, we got to warn everyone!" She shouts, Jaune jumps on and they speed their way to the others. The Rocket once more flashes in and creates more cracks, their scrolls begin to ring. It was the team.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asks.

"The sky is broken? Why?!" Nora shouts.

"That Rocket, did everyone saw the Rocket?" Ren points out.

"Whatever it was, we need to head back to Beacon and report it to Ozpin." Weiss said.

"Yeah before your sister's boss think of something that would be ever worst." Yang said.

"Now's not the time, Yang." Weiss said.

"I was being serious that time." Yang hangs up her scroll and heads to Beacon. Following Ruby's group, they were trying to get a carrier to pick them up.

"This is one thing we never see before." Nora said.

"A crack in the sky is never seen in any life." Weiss said.

"No I mean that purple thing falling towards us." Nora points up, everyone follows her finger and see what she sees. They quickly jumped out of the way as it lands perfectly on it's stubbed feet, further exception is what they assume was a purple animal pianta. Ruby was the first to spot the lock and chest symbol on it's side, "I guess it's some kind of storage box?" Nora, coming from left field with her hammer.

"Let's open it!"

"No!" They both scream, it was too late. Nora swings her hammer down on the animal and hits, it made a _crack_ noise but left no mark or even moved from its current spot. "Huh?"

"Is it indestructible?" Weiss asks, Nora swings again. It took almost six extra hits until it scare both of them as burst into confetti and items, after being surprised by the weird box completely disappearing, Ruby picks up a ball glass of blue liquid. "What is that?"

"I think it's some kind of drink?" Ruby tilts the liquid around, Nora picks up a smaller bottle of it.

"I'm certain with my mind, I can think of what to do with this." Nora said, she pop off the cork and downs it. The girls gasps but nothing happens but a blue glow flashes around her, "Wow, I feel… incredible." Her statement was unexpected, they look at the other stuff and see caliber different types of bullets, a weird trampoline, a bright orange glowing bush, bricks and metal. They don't know any of these items, instead of using them or letting Nora get her hands on them, they gather the items. The carrier arrives and off they go, heading towards Beacon. Following Ren and Blake, They were halfway to the school until they hear distant gunshots.

"You hear that?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, let's go investigate." Ren said, Blake nods. They manage get to the fight that was happening, they watch as a well suited man was jumping about with a pump-action shotgun against a woman in a black with a biker helmet using a Scar. they watch from a distant as the woman pulled out a pencil and blueprints, the suit charge at her but was block by a self building wooden wall. The man pull out the same and build a brick ramp, he attempts to jump shoot the woman but was out played as she pulls out a Heavy Shotgun and blast the man's face. 210 was shown in yellow as the man falls to the ground, a machine floats on top and evaporates the man's fallen body, leaving whatever items that he had. The woman drops to stuff and begins to dance (Take the L) a disoriented music plays out of her, Ren and Blake see how dangerous and weird she was. "We have to stop her before anyone else gets hurt."

"Agree." they leap out of cover, "Hey!" Blake gets the biker's attention, the woman jumps and builds again. Without even thinking of negotiation, the woman tries to shotgun blast them. The two jumps to the side to avoid being hit, the woman builds higher. Blake and Ren took this chance to jump onto the ledges and attack her from up high, Blake was the first to strike. When she swung, she hits and a 10 was shown in white. The woman, who was in the middle of drinking a cylinder bottle, wasn't knocked back or even flinched. She quickly pulls out her Scar and fires, Blake and Ren manages to dodge every bullet and continue to slice her until she falls to the ground. Items scatter as the same robot evaporates her body and leaves, they look up and saw that it went through the crack.

"We got to get to Ozpin before more shows up." Ren said, Blake nods and they ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The one Friendly Player.

In Ozpin's office, Glynda walks up to his desk and puts down the weird cylinder glass filled with a light green liquid. "Sir, I have never seen such liquid before."

"We need to inspect everything and anything that falls from that crack." Ozpin said, "Glynda, I think we may be facing something that we might not be able to face."

"Why do you say that?" Glynda said, soon they hear the door open. Glynda turns around, "Ironwood, we knew you show up." but until she fully see the person who walked in, it wasn't the expected person. Instead, it was a man in an orange astronaut suit holding a stop sign fashion as a double sided axe. The man sees the two and for some reason, begins to dance (Robot). They watch him, confused. When the man stop, he walks around with cautions ambition.

"May we help you?" Ozpin broke the silence, the man didn't speak, instead, he did a few squats. "I take that as a yes?" The man did more squats in agreement, the man sees the green drink on the desk and picks it up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Glynda asks, grabbing his arm. The man frees himself and walks back, he crouch and opens the bottle. He begins to drink the liquid, "Hey!" Glynda attempts to stop him, the man closes the bottle before finishing it and swings his axe in protection.

"Settle down, Glynda." Ozpin orders her.

"But…"

"This could just be some kind of refreshment." Ozpin turns towards him, "You may drink it." After hearing this, the man returns to drinking it. Once done, the man flashes a purple glow once. He squats a few until he did another thing, he leaps up and a holographic rocket appears under him. Like a rodeo bull, he rode it as it bounces and spins. Once it is calm, the man looks around and leaps off. The rocket vanishes and left Glynda confused, Ozpin is amused however. "Nice of a show you put up." Ozpin applause, the door once open again. They look and see it was Ironwood, the expected person. His expression on seeing the Astronaut was furious.

"How did you come back!?" Ironwood shouts, "We saw you beaten and taken by whatever that robot took you!" The man knew he was going to be attack and quickly pulls out a pencil and blueprint, he put up a brick wall. Ironwood charges and whacks the wall with his gun with great strength, a 50 pops up but the wall continues to build. More building noise follow by a device being placed, the man jumps in a panel and was bounced off in a blue glow. The man retaliates by swinging his axe, hitting him a couple of times before being pushed away. He builds once more but was backstabbed by a blade, he fell to his hands and knees. He turns around and saw a woman in all white looking down on him, he crawls away.

"Looks like this one didn't fully disbursed." the woman said, she lifts up her blade to give a final blow. Soon her hand was caught by Glynda to stop her.

"Winter, this man is a friendly. He just proved it." Glynda said, Winter pulls away as Ironwood destroys the walls.

"Well if he's friendly, then why did he attack us at Atlas?" Ironwood asks, he aimed his weapon at him.

"Maybe there was a miscommunication, James." Ozpin said, he walks up to the man and crouches, offering his hand to him. "I am very sorry about this act." the man didn't reach for it, "May I help you up?" the man shifts side to side, he turns towards the door and begins to walk to the door, "You're not going to get far like that." Ozpin states, but the moment he said this, a wall was built around him. The group ,but Ozpin, Gasps.

"What did I say about landing on a gun before doing something dumb." someone from behind the wall said, Winter walks up and peer through the cracks. She sees two people, one was the astronaut. The other was a male, a black suit man holding a MP5 in one hand and the other is hovering over the astronaut. Winter turns away and points in, two fingers up to indicate how many. She turns to see an open window, and the suit aiming a pump-action shotgun. "Hello." He said before blasting her with the gun, she went flying to the other side of the wall. Hitting it hard, she fell unconscious. Ironwood watches as the suit puts up a full wall, a _Gluging_ sound came from the wall for a solid fifteen minutes before making an uproar sound. The suit was cautious when he reopens the wall. Hearing a pump-action being cocked, they stood behind cover.

"Lower your weapon and you will answer our questions." Ironwood orders.

"What questions? You shot my partner!" He replies. Before he speak again, Glynda interrupts.

"Why don't your partner speak?"

"He doesn't have a mic, most players don't have mics ya' know?" he answers.

"Players?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah, players. Like you guys, dummies." they were all confuse, after a silent second, the suit was speaking to the astronaut. "Wait, they are always in animation?" another silent second, "They never attacked you when you entered?" … "and now you're thinking that we're in some other place due to that time rift that rocket made and yet our world not only mixed in with the real world but in other certain places too?" … "Oh s**t!"

"You know about the rocket?" Ironwood asks.

"Yeah, that thing launched before season 5 came and created some kind of crack in space."

"Season 5, what do you mean?" Glynda asks.

"Well, I'm just a player in a game called "Fortnite" my partner here is the same." he replies.

"And this game has seasons where in season 4, the rocket that causes this mishaps have launched, correct?"

"Yup."

"Do you know who fired it?" Ozpin asks.

"Well, season 4 was a Hero theme so a super villian did. I'm sure it's Voltron."

"Voltron, is he some kind of bot that has turned evil?" Ozpin once again.

"Partial robot, it's some dude that is a more powerful being than Carbine, he's the hero if you're wondering."

"How do we fix this?" Ironwood asks, before the suit was going to answer. He screams in panic, the sound of him building a brick wall and running away was sounded so clear.

"Run, we're not gonna beat them!" The suit scream out, a familiar voice was heard.

"Get back here!" Ruby yells, banging and breaking was heard.

"You must pay for the terror you did!" Weiss was yells, Yang blasted through the brick wall. Blake stopped in front of the windowed wall they made.

"Yang!" she calls, Yang was already winding up.

"On it!" she blast it down in one hit, the adults watches.

"Professor Ozpin!" Blake calls out, He waves.

"Girls, what is the meaning of this!?" Glynda shouts at them.

"We figure that you guys were in trouble." Yang said.

"We're fine, but you made our only help we could get!"

"Those guys we saw were terrorizing the whole city." Weiss adds.

"There are more to that you know?" Ozpin tells them.

"So go after them." Glynda orders, by the time they left, Winter wakes from the counter-attack.

"What happen?" she asks them.

"Rest for now, we just got our answers." Ironwood tells her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The capability a builder and a combat pro.

Moments pass and they finally reach them, the two were lost on one of the balconies.

"Well, I don't have enough builds to get down fast enough and we can't jump down." the Astronaut drops a blue panel, "Oh you have that? We'll be fine just don't hit anything on the way down."

"Halt!" Weiss orders.

"Oh no!" The suit said, he pulls out a shotgun and aims it at them. "Stay back!" He fires a warning shot, the team dodges it and charges at them. Quick thinking, the two build a wall and a ramp to protect them. The wall breaks after one hit but the manage to get the counter, The suit shot at Ruby and manage to push her back. The astronaut smacks Yang on the head with the flat side of his sign axe, she held onto it before she was knocked back. Blake tries to flank around but the astronaut jumps out of the way, He runs back to the ramp for another jump attack. The suit build around him to protect him from Weiss' ability, he quickly drops a trap on the wall and a bounce pad to escape. He looks up after being launched to see ruby falling straight down to slash him, she miss and hit the trap before she steps on the pad. She was toss and some of the items fell off her, the purple trampoline was seen and the suit grabs it. "I got an escape plan, let's go!" The suit tells the astronaut, he builds two platforms and places the trampoline at the last part to get distances. He jumps on it and was toss a yard up, the astronaut ran to it.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang yells.

"Yang, stop!" Weiss shouts, it was already happening. Just before the astronaut takes his leap, Yang punches out the platform. Dropping her and the astronaut, free falling from a high area. Yang reaches out to him.

"Grab my hand, I can survive the fall!" Yang was slowly making her way to the man, but it was when she got close he was sniped from below. The man went limp as he continues to fall, Yang tries to find the person who did this but by the time she sees the figure she hits the ground. The man had it worst, falling hard and making a bone cracking noise. Soon after, he evaporates by the little bot. Yang realizes her mistake and grunts in anger, she returns to Ozpin's office. They watch her move up with her head down, "He… he didn't make it." Yang said, "Someone shot him before we landed, and he wasn't able to land."

"So you not only let our help get away, but you manage to get one of them killed?" Ironwood asks in anger.

"Ironwood, calm down." Glynda tells him, "He could have lived if someone didn't shoot him, just like how he was stabbed badly by Winter." Winter didn't know if she should be ashame or mad by that statement.

"Doesn't matter, they scare away our informations and even had one of them killed."

"Oh chill out James." a voice was heard from the door, "The girls were attack just like how you guys were." once they see who it was, Ruby was the first to call his name.

"Uncle Qrow!" she shout happily.

"How's my nieces doing?" Qrow asks them.

"We were doing well until, you know, this happen." Ruby replies, Yang was still mad at herself for the mistake. Qrow pats her shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel bad for yourself. Sometimes we fail just to realize our power." He said, he walks up to the adults.

"What's the report?" Glynda asks.

"Well, this isn't the work of the you know who." He said.

"We know." Ozpin explains everything before the mishap.

"So, they're from a video game?" Qrow asks.

"From a video game?" Weiss repeats.

"Yup, and with this crack in the sky made by who's known as Voltron. A supervillain that is from their world, seems like this was the plan all along." Ozpin takes a sip from his cup.

"Colliding worlds from one to another, and causing a war between each one." Ironwood said.

"Not only that." Qrow said, puzzling everyone. "Parts of our world was change as well, too." he pulls out his scroll and there he showed video proof of lands trading places in a flash of bright light. "And they're not the only ones." more video proof of people falling with a mix of parachutes and gliders.

"More worlds than ours." Blake said, she was astonished by this.

"That means we're going to have a handful of problems." Ozpin said, it was one thing they can't rest on. More worlds was colliding and it was enough for them to create not a war but the destruction of every world that are here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new world

Salem, the Grimm queen, was very amused by the spectacular slaughter between the players and hunters/huntress. She watches from her orb as one by one, Fortnite players gun each other down for the sake of just winning. She laughs at the fact that no matter they die or not, they come back. She now plans on how to get these players to join her ranks, her apprentice, Cinder Fall, was with her.

"It seems like they do nothing but kill each other." Salem points out.

"The grimms even killed some and yet they come back." Cinder said.

"There is actually something I notice from most of them that there are other types as well." Salem said, her orb then displays a person in a white suit man who is teamed with three other. One was a all pink, her hair, her combat style and yet she holds a black Uzi. She was faster than the white suit, next to her was another white suit but it was a female, she was dual wielding P90s as her long hair was tied in a ponytail. And in front of them was a spiky red head who fires an AK-47, he was dressed like the pink girl but was all black. Cinder views this and realized that they are way different from them, the group begins to speak.

"Damn it Alex, what did I say about letting her dress like you?" The redhead said to the white suit male.

"I didn't expect her to follow me, Eli." Alex tells him.

"Isn't Rei your ArFA-sys?" the pink hair asks, Alex didn't know how to respond but…

"Not the point, Kureha, I didn't expect her to dress like me."

"Master, I have no data of such area." Rei states (It's better to say this than ArFA-sys).

"Kinda figure," Kureha said, "I have been in GGO before any of you ever got online."

"We gotta keep moving, if we seperate, that'll be dumb." Alex said, looking around. As they continue to move forward, they begin to hear other footsteps. They quickly pull out their guns to prepare for battle, they slowly walk back as they don't want to alarm the stalker. Soon without warning, a beowulf charges as them. As fast as they can, they quickly roll out of the way. Firing shot at it, the wolf did not flinch from the bullet that are stinging it. It started to slash at them but they were quick to evade, as they thought it was just one enemy. From behind Kureha, fast steps were heard. They look to see another animal, at it wants to sink its teeth on Kureha. She was frozen and didn't know what to do as it was inches from wrapping it's mouth around her body, then she was shoved.

"Kureha!" Eli shouts, he fires apon the beast that he was attacking to make it run away. His attention soon went to the second, and its captured.

"Master!" Rei shouts as she watches Alex being waved around as he tries to shank the monster's face, it had enough and it throws him. He slams to a tree and became incapacitated, he was unable to move as he sees the monster staring at him. From the side, Eli quickly tackles and pins it. From the moment he got his AK pointed at the head, was the moment he felt nothing. Destroying into pieces, he stops just to gain his breath again. Alex sighs in relief as he thought it was over, he looks up and see the runaway coming back.

"Oh s**t!" Alex attempts to pull his pistol out but fails, it was mere feet away and coming fast.

"Leave Master alone!" Rei shouts, she bayonet the beast in the neck with a broken branch. Nonstop and terrifying, she repeatedly stabs the beast until it no longer struggles. Rei was covered in blood, so was Eli. Rei left the branch in and ran to Alex, "Master, are you okay?"

"Are you?" Alex asks back, "Is everyone?"

"I'm fine, just messy." Eli answers.

"I-I'm okay, Master." Rei said, Kureha was the only one who didn't answered. Rei examines Alex body and notice that he has a bite wound across his white suit. "Master, you need to recover."

"I'm fine ArFA-sys." Alex tries to get up, but was held down not only by Rei. Eli had his hand on his shoulder.

"Rei's right, that looks serious." Kureha points at his chest, it was red but in a form of a glitch.

"No worries, ArFA-sys." Alex calls her.

"Huh?" she looks at him.

"Do you remember to use your heal skill?"

"Ah!, right!" Rei manages to turn her gun color to a glowing green and fires it to the ground, creating a green healing dome around them. They all felt a warm cozy feeling and Alex's marks disappears as he gets back up. "Are you going to be alright, Master?"

"I can say to all that I am very proud that you learned that skill." Alex said, patting her head to make her giggle.

"Yeah, thank you Rei." Eli said.

"I'm glad that we're all are okay, but we need to figure out what happen and where are we?" Kureha said, she looks up and see the crack. "That looks like the crack at the Glocken." Eli pulls out the console (he swipes his hand in mid-air to show a hologram screen).

"Uh, guys. We ain't got the logout option." Eli said, they all did the same and notice.

"Master, I don't have access to anything." Rei said, "I can't purchase any weapons, can't contact Kaito and his friends."

"What? I'm the same, I can't message him or the others." Alex said.

"Master, what can we do?" Rei begins to panic.

"Calm it Rei, we need to be straight with it and try to find help at least." Kureha said.

"What if there isn't anyone here?" Eli said, Alex's ear twitch.

"I think something is around us." Alex looks around, the peering orb was close to being spotted by them. Salem smiles, Cinder chuckles.

"So there are others that have other abilities?" Salem said, "I'm sure they will be of use in my ranks, correct Cinder?"

"I agree, but I have a bad feeling of the one named Alex." Cinder said.

"Like what?"

"He seems to be aware that he can become useless and when someone in his team is in danger, he pushes them to the side and he endures the damage." Cinder said, "He even had a chance to get up or even roll away to dodge the second grimm but his "ArFA-sys" saved him, he could be just more of a liability than useful."

"Just wait, from the view of what I see, they're just… Gamers set to kill to protect themselves." Salem said, "Have your team collect them before they know where they are."

"Understood." she went off, and glad-fully she didn't wait for her team.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just keep moving.

The GGO team continues down the path to find something they never expected to find a ruins, there haven't been any scene of battle but a destroyed bridge that lies thousand feet under. Eli sees what looks like it a corpse of a giant bird and a scorpion, he and Kureha didn't like that sight that the scorpion was standing upwards.

"Oh yeah, like that's not going to come and kill us." Eli said, Kureha and Rei laughs.

"I doubt it, look at the tail." Kureha points, "It looks like it lost it when it battle that bird thing."

"How do you know it's that bird when the head is completely cut off?" Rei said, they look at it more and was in awe.

"Hunters my best guess."

"That's amazing, Master, come look!" Rei said as Alex is far from the cliff.

"No I'm good." Alex waves, Rei seems a bit worried.

"Don't fear Rei, he's just has a fear of height." Kureha said.

"Huh? That's impossible, how come did he went to the observation roof to find me when I was useless?" Rei remembers just as the SBC Flugel ship update happened, she almost had them killed by the gatekeeper.

"I guess he finds you more than an item, just like us." Kureha said, this made Rei cheerful but still wants to know more.

"Also not useless, you did save me remember?!" Alex shouts, they all laugh. They wonder around a bit to find nothing in the ruins or the broken bridge, "I guess this isn't the way to salvation?"

"Master, I think I feel something coming." Rei said, she points in the direction. Her finger shows the sky in a clear blue, they all listen to hear a distant roar. After a while of standing with guns drawn, they see the feathered beast. It flew around unknowingly there were the group, they became aware of the creature.

"We should move away, that's something I have never fought something like that." Kureha said, they slowly back away. Eli hears something coming from the trench, he leans in and see something he wouldn't expect. He tackles Kureha and Rei out of the way as the scorpion leaps out, Alex jumps from it with his team and readied his shotgun. "It's not dead?!"

"We gotta kill it!" Eli lets go of the girls and fires his AK-47 at it, bad choice, the bug was armored heavily. The noise even attracted the bird, it swoops down for an attack. "Whoops!" they roll out the way before the talons grabbed them.

"No worries, we can take them. That bug is like the ones we met in the Solitary Sands." Alex points out.

"Uh, only one thing." Kureha points at it's tail. "No stinger, remember the stinger is the weak point?"

"She's right!" Eli said, as the scorpion tries to snap at them. "Watch it!" Alex fires some buck shots at it to gain attention, it works but the bird returns. It quickly attempts to claw Rei, but she manage to dodge it with a bad scratch on her arm.

"ArFA-sys, are you okay?!" Alex calls out.

"Yeah!" She replies in her cheerful voice, Alex's pet peeve kicks in.*

"Time to DIE!" Alex fires and entire clip of shells to the scorpion, it didn't affect it at all and Alex didn't feel like reloading. He tossed his blades in his gadgets, fire baldes that sets his enemies on fire, poison to make them weak, and a sticky grenade to finish it. As they all landed, the bird went for the dive. Kureha quickly pulls out her secondary weapon, a plasma launcher, and fires it at the feathered beast. Only on hits, it was enough to make it cancel it's attack but wasn't enough to make it fall. It flaps its wings to get higher and prepare for another attack, Kureha quickly reloads and aims it. Alex charges at the flame scorpion to stab it in quick succession, he was pushed back but he quickly recovers. From the side, Rei continues to fire her duel P90s. When it wasn't enough, she quickly runs over to Alex with her Estoc Sword that was handed to her by him. "We need to kill it before it allows the bird to get us."

"Right!" while taking on the bug, Eli stood with Kureha. He fires some rounds to hurt it, his bullets never gotten far. The bird sweps the area, causing everyone to lose balance. Kureha was the first to get up and fire her plasma rounds, the bird was hit hard enough now to make it fall. Eli pulls his light sword to slice it, he manages to injure the wing to make it unable to fly. It limps around but it quickly grab Eli's arm to throw him away from it, Alex and Rei charges at the Scorpion with their melees in hand. It tries to clamp on Rei but she slid under and stabs it in the stomach, Alex jumps on it and rapidly stabs it with his combat knife. His balde would mostly just hit the armor so it he wasn't able to hit the head, it spun around and tosses Alex off. Rei got out from under before she gets stabbed by the legs, "Master, under him is his weakness."

"That's great, let's finish it." Alex quickly slashes it's claws to make it grab him, it begins to crush him until ArFA-sys used her skill, Dash Attack*, to push it over. Her and Alex got on top and aimed at on vital point on the bottom, the heart. They shoved it in and as fast as it was struggling to flip over, stops.

"We can do this, K!" Eli encouragement helps Kureha to fire her entire plasma clip, each one knocks it back as Eli uses his sword to cut it's legs. He quickly got on top and stabs the back of the neck, it died on the spot. With a sigh of relief, they sat down. Silence filled the air, until Alex laughs. His laughter became contagious as they all laugh as well, "Talk about overgrown, right?"

"That was crazy, I never had that much excitement in a fight before." Kureha said, everyone agrees.

"Master, do you think we could do this again when we're done here?" Rei said, Alex pulls back his handguns chamber and put in a green glowing bullet.

"Sure, I see why not." He said, he aims his gun at Rei and fires. She jolts back by the power but wasn't mad. "You were hurt and I know your healing field isn't charge yet." Rei checks her arm and see it's okay.

"Alright, I guess we could keep moving to find someone or something to help us." Kureha said.

"I think we can help you." an unknown voice was heard, they turn with weapons drawn to see a bunny girl. Once seen upon, they lower their guns.

"Don't scare us like that." Alex said, he loads another green pellet and fires it on Kureha.

"Yeah, gotta watch it here." Eli said, "Nevermind that, what's your name?"

"I'm… I'm Velvet Scarlatina, and yours?"

"Alex, this is my ArFA-sys. I may call her that but she likes everyone to call her Rei." Alex points to her, she waves.

"Hello." Rei greets

"Hello, my name is Kureha." Kureha waves.

"And I'm Eli the strength." He flexes but jolts back as Alex shot him with the healing bullet. "Ow."

"P***y." Alex insulted him.

"Well, nice to meet you all, My team is here rescuing anyone caught in any crossfire of these shooters. But I see that you're okay with just so I'll-" Velvet walks away but was stopped.

"Wait, we actually need help." Kureha said, "We came from the same crack but we don't know where we are."

"You guys are also players?"

"Yeah, isn't everyone?" by this, Velvet stood not knowing what to do until she turns and screams.

"Coco! I found some people who can help us figure this out!"

"That was weird, hopefully she isn't bringing anyone hostile." Rei said.

"Just stay on your ground, we will be find." Alex said, he pats her head.

"Tell me about it, she is one cute girl with bunny ears." Eli states.

"Huh!?" everyone turns to him in confusion.

"What? Just me?" Everyone nods, turning Eli red. "I should just keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, you better." Kureha said, Alex chuckles.

"Jealous much?" Alex asks.

"What? No nothing like that." Kureha was turning red, Alex rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. "W-whatever."

"Master, you made them blush so much. Why did you do that?" Rei asks.

"I didn't. They do it to themselves." Alex answers.

"Oh sure, coming from the one who loves his ArFA-sys much more than anything." Eli said, Kureha agrees.

"Yeah as a-"

"Oh Master I love you too!" Rei said, she leans in for a kiss but Alex quickly falls back.

"AS A FRIEND! AS A FRIEND!" Alex desperately tries not to blush.

"Oops, sorry, I figure you meant as-"

"No never, I mean, I figure if I could but don't feel- you know nevermind." Alex quickly got up and went to where Velvet went. "Stop asking question you don't want answers to."

"I want the answer." Kureha said.

"I do, too." Eli adds in.

"Me too, me too!" Rei added fuel for fire.

"Shut up all of you." Alex got out of their sights as quick as he can, but they follow.

*Pet peeve is an advantage and a disadvantage to a characters abilities, Alex was angry at the sight of his friends being hurt to the point where he used everything to kill the enemy.

*The Dash Attack allows a player to tackle and knock down enemies with a heavy force and bone breaking strike.

Author's Note (A/N): I figure it would take time to figure what can be done with the GGO group so I'm desperate to now be asking if there are any Original characters (O/C) so I can add into these chapters and figure out what to do next, if you like to read your character in the story please do not hesitate to let me know what they can do between strength and weakness, weapon(s) and/or gadgets, and their backstories to help with plot. Don't forget to tell me which game they came from so I can add in new events in these chapters, thank you and good readings.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The awakening of Rei

The team was in the Carrier with Velvet and her friends, a girl with the suitcase was staring at Alex and Rei as they were still wearing the same suit.

"I know what you're thinking," Alex said, "It was her idea."

"Hehehe, I just thought maybe if we match we can gain attention and these two can sneak attack." Rei said.

"Sure." Eli smerks.

"I actually find it cute." The suitcase girl said, "Name's Coco Adel." she extends her hand to shake theirs, they accept.

"You… know that we're not like… you know…" Alex, again, tries to evade that possibility.

"Don't worry, I need more proof for that." Coco said, she winks.

"No, I mean it."

"Master, what does she mean by more proof?" Rei asks.

"Master?" Coco asks, Kureha and Eli started laughing.

"God damnit, ArFA-sys." Alex said, "Listen, don't get that wrong as well. She's actually program to be my assistant, hence her name, ArFA-sys."

"I thought her name is Rei?"

"We call her that because she only want him to call her that." Kureha said, barely breathing.

"That's correct, my Master is the only one I would like to be with to help." Rei said.

"That sounds pretty sappy." Coco said, she's smiling.

"I'll tell you the story." Alex said,

Flashback

So it was my first time ever being on GGO, these two were the ones who invited me to play. When I started, everything felt so real like I was really there but it was all virtual. When I went to my first challenge with them we kinda had our problems since I was the only lower ranked player with them. Hell we weren't even expecting to find someone even higher level than us together, this player, Itsuki by the way, gave us a chance to not lose the game and made us do two things. One was to defeat a powerful boss for us, and pick a path. We manage to win and it's when we pick a road where we got close to my buddy ArFA-sys. Of course with these two it's no teamwork, we got to this room with some kind computers and a very unknowing teleporter. We found that out when they sent my beginner ass to some weird room, the first thing I notice was this big, chamber thing. Of course I was new so I'll touch everything, when I touch this chamber it register me as her "Master". Trust me when I say that it even worried me to what I was getting into, she came out and she was all in white and purple body onesie. Hell if you see her then you would barely notice her because of her hair as well, it was a shortcut and white. I heard footsteps from behind and I saw it was Kirito with his sword pointed at me, I think that was the first time she actually saved my virtual life because she called me Master. It turns out she was a rare item that other players are going after as well, though at first I think she was just plain weird, she was telling me on what I'm good at to money… really. After some time with her and knowing her, I grew to liking her. She keeps saying that she wants to improve herself to be better at helping, I say she's cool in every way. The reason why Kirito stopped because him and his… lover I want to say, yeah they wanted her too. Then it went into some more stuff as the game was updating for some reason we form a Squadron of just us and the top players there are.

End of Flashback

"So she's much more of an android than human." Velvet said, Alex nods.

"Yeah, but like a human, she has feelings." Eli points out. "One time, she ran away because she thought she was worthless. One of her biggest fears, luckily Alex didn't care much about any reward at the end. All he wanted was to make sure she's safe, made us all worried sick." The statement made Rei look down in disappointment.

"And yet she remember, we got in the ship, got our reward, and end of that." Alex said, "With someone your strength, you really linger in the past for so long."

"I say, we got what we wanted okay?" Kureha said, "What I want to ask is, why did you go after her?"

"That's something I can't say, for it is a secret from my past." Alex said, he pats Rei on the shoulder for comfort.

"Lover boy." Eli insults.

"Empty head." Alex returns. Time elapses and they are heading to the office of Ozpin, the team were set to defend if everything falls apart. Upon entering, they were greeted by the sight of two other teams and a group of adults who seem more advanced than what they seen in GGO. Ruby was the first to speak.

"Look guys, it's team CFVY. and they brought some… more hunters?"

"Try "Alternative realm that revolve around that crack in space and we have no idea where we are in all as we were in a middle of a hunting quest and we were hit by a bright white light and free fall all the way from the forest", that seems to fit." Alex said, he was tap on the back of his head by Kureha.

"Sorry for my friend, we actually fell from the crack that we see here as well." Kureha said.

"So are you guys from this Fortnite game?" Ozpin said.

"If so, answer us where can we find this Voltron person so we can fix this." Ironwood demands.

"Calm it, big guy." Eli said.

"Name's James Ironwood, general of-"

"Yeah, no one cares." this statement angered Ironwood.

"Listen, we were told that you needed help understanding the crack in the sky, correct?" Alex said.

"Indeed, we need understandment of this broken sky." Ozpin said.

"Well, if I figure, and we're not from Fortnite. We are players from Gun Gale Online, a virtual world where guns are you best offense and defense." Alex said, "Fortnite is a hundred men battle royal where if you must be the last person or team standing."

"That sounds like fun." Yang said, Ruby nods in agreement. Weiss elbows her, "You seem to know much of this so far."

"I played games other than GGO beforehand." Alex said.

"Well, if you're an expert gamer. Do you recognize these places?" Qrow said, he displays certain areas that were changed. One scene showed a city that was mostly littered with trash and open holes in buildings, one thing stand out was the clock tower that no longer have a roof, and an open chest.

"That looks like tilted towers, players worst nightmare to land in."

"I figure, I see so many loot there." Kureha said.

"Okay how bout here?" he moves to the next scene it was snowy area with a train, in the main cart was a cannon.

"Okay, that is Gustav Cannon." Alex said.

"And that is from your game or Fortnite." Glynda asks.

"Neither." Alex said.

"What?" Winter asks.

"This is from Call of Duty WWII." Alex said.

"The Call of Duty Franchise is here too?" Eli asks, he's a big fan.

"Yeah, your wet dream came true." almost everyone laughs. "Yeah, we may encounter some unwelcoming dictatorship going on."

"Not like we never seen one." Qrow said, Ironwood got angry more.

"Look, what are we dealing with here?" Ironwood said.

"I say we be facing other than gun nuts, we may be against some Axis powers. Or Allies if we are unlucky." Alex said.

"Allies? Axis?" Blake was confused to the point.

"Well, since you guys seem more advanced than us. We had these things known as World Wars, two of them happened and people are thinking there will be a third coming." Alex said, "Axis power wanted order amongst a leader who will make this world a better place to show who is god around, Allies wanted Freedom and independent for all. Each one had a region helping one another." Alex said, Kureha crossed her arms and look away.

"Allies won on both, making the leader of Axis commit suicide by taking cyanide and a bullet to the head." Kureha said.

"I'm actually the only one who has a bloodline within the U.S. One of the Allies countries who showed up late." Alex said, "These three, if you count Rei for being made by them, are from Japan, one of the Axis countries."

"Wouldn't that mean you guys are betraying your country for friending the opposite?" Ren asks.

"The whole World War thing past, and having one another grudge went away. Only thing we would remember are the aftermath like Pearl Harbor." Eli said.

"And the Atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Kureha adds.

"Day of Defeat was one of the memorable events, The storming of Normandy." Alex waves crazily. "Let's tell this later okay? We got to finish this."

"Master, can you tell me about this after?" Rei asks.

"Master?" Weiss asks.

"God damn it, I'll tell you later!" Alex said, "Okay next area?" Qrow swipes and showed a familiar place that he was just talking about, it was littered with Cargo boats and at the end of the beach was bunkers. "F**K!" Alex outburst alarms them.

"Let me guess, Normandy?" Qrow said, Alex nods.

"Then judging from your outburst, mind filling us in on our newcomers of their powers?" Ozpin said.

"So many, I don't know where to start."

"How about these aircrafts?" Qrow shows some planes that displays a star in a circle.

"That's the Allies attack planes."

"Abilities?"

"Abilities?" Alex repeats, "They just fly, gun down enemies, and if they are behemoths are able to drop bombs."

"Like the Atomic bombs?" Ozpin said.

"No, since they're in a different place, they don't have anything that can do such thing. I just hope we can gain their side and even convince at least some Axis power to assist." Alex said, Qrow continues to show a machine fighting another. Two others, it falls and was executed. Luckily the pilot ejects and vanishes before it exploded.

"That seems like Titanfall, a game that giant fighting robots are needed the most."

"I don't need to ask what they can do, do I?" Ironwood asks.

"You do, I'm not sure what the new ones do but some I do. From using a gatling gun that can tear down a whole building into rubble to a flamethrower that can _Melt_ a Forest within one tank."

"I think someone beat you to the punch." Qrow said.

"I need to research some of these, Winter, I need you to keep track of these."

"I'm already on it." Winter said.

"If she was coming it would be like Game of Thrones." Eli said, Kureha chuckles.

"Never watched it." Alex said.

"You need to do something in your life to connect with people."

"This is the last one." Qrow shows a scene where a piece of the Forest was hit with a flash and in place was a school building, Alex stood silent.

"Anything, Master?" Rei asks.

"I guess… fine education and a loving scenario for some highschool, slash collage love scene?" Alex asks himself.

"You don't know." Yang said.

"Yeah, I'm at a lost at this." Alex said.

"You can't be serious, you named all of the things you know and yet a school building is one thing you don't remember."

"Not remember, Don't know." Alex points out.

"Then it's settled." Ozpin said, "We need people to head over to investigate these new areas." He takes a sip of his coffee. "But first, I know you all are exhausted. James, don't your shield protects us from unwanted travellers?"

"It's a prototype, but it shown unique results."

"Good, we need our hunters in top shape to protect themselves from the world outside." Ozpin said.

"He's right, we can't have anyone slowing down for a rest. This is a matter of protecting our people from danger." Glynda said.

"That being said, you are all dismissed." everyone but the adults turned around and leaves, some of them were walking up to the GGO squad. "Oh, Alex."

"Yes?" Alex turned around.

"I need to speak with you."

"I'm coming with." Rei said, Alex held an arm out to stop her.

"Don't worry, ArFA-sys." Alex said, "This should be quick."

"But…"

"If anything happens, I would call you in. Plus, these are new people and if you get scared here you got Eli and Kureha." Alex said.

"But…"

"Rei, I'll be fine." Alex said, Rei nods and waited outside the door as it closes and leaving everyone to spectate any thought that crosses their mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting one another

Rei waits patiently in the hall as everyone was talking to one another, Kureha was mainly talking to the girls and Eli was with the boys. Ruby notices Rei and goes to her.

"Hey, Rei?" Ruby guess her name.

"Yes?" Rei responded.

"You seem very worry about Alex."

"Master is always there whenever there's always an event happening." Rei said.

"Event's like now?" Ruby asks, Rei nods. "He must be a good friend."

"He is, I have to tell you about the time at the SBC Glocken." Rei said.

"Maybe next time." Ruby points behind her to see Alex coming from the door.

"Master!" Rei runs and hug him in excitement.

"Whoa, Rei. Let's settle before you go tackling." Alex said, he pats her head as she giggles.

"So, you're the leader of a squadron like my little sis." Yang said.

"Who told you?"

"I did." Kureha said.

"Kureha, you're the leader, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not suited to be one." Alex gotten irritated.

"Well, I wasn't in charge in voting. Last time I checked, we fought for the position and you won." Kureha points out.

"You fought to get to get leadership?" Jaune asks.

"I wasn't paying any attention to the who talk after the SBC Flugel ship went live, I was hungry and I fought because it was a challenge." Alex didn't answer his question.

"Why didn't you asked?"

"Because I never liked to be praised, that's why I said you were the leader right now."

"You know I don't like being handed position like that without proving myself first!"

"Kureha, you have taught me and Eli how things worked around GGO. You kept us from killing each other everytime we fight, you kept us calm in times where we know we were losing." Kureha punches him in the jaw, Alex falls back with his hand on the pain.

"I didn't care about the damn spotlight," she rubs her hand "I cared about people I held close… I can't believe you think I play this game just for that." She gave him a stare down before walking away, Weiss, Coco, Ren and Nora followed.

"Are you okay?" Velvet walks up to him.

"I'm fine." Alex got up.

"She knock the shit out of you." Eli said, Ruby gasps.

"Language." Yang said.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I just wanted her to feel more confident than when she wanted the leadership in the first place." Alex said, "How would I know she likes following me around when she hated being in the shadow?"

"What do you mean?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"Sorry to tell ya, but we players don't share personal info to others who aren't trusted enough." Alex said.

"Eli? Rei?" Jaune asks them.

"No can do, sorry but we respect each other too much to do that." Eli said.

"I was only program to help Master and do what he said, sharing info about players is restricted." Rei said, she helps Alex up.

"I have to go talk to her, make this up." Alex said.

"You go over there and she will punch you to walk away." Eli said

"Doesn't matter, I can't let her feeling like this… I can't let it happen again." Alex ran off, Eli stood there and Rei ran after.

"Aren't you going with them?" Fox came up.

"Why does he want to help her so much, I was suppose to be the hero for her." Eli said, Fox raise an eyebrow. "Listen, just you guys will know this. Kureha has a older sister that everyone loved and cared, after every conversation she had with her friends out in the real world and her family always leads to the sister. Her parents wanted her to be like her, she joined to be free from that and not even that. Alex had to shine the most, now she lives in his shadow but… she likes it somehow." Eli said.

"So, that's when you come in and try to make her feel more important than he has." Velvet said.

"He became a reckless leader everytime someone is in need and when he looks at Kureha, he showers her with all the care he can give her just like he did with Zaliska." Eli said, "At this rate, I might not be able to win her heart."

"Wait… you love her?" Blake asks him, he nods.

"What are you waiting for? Go get her." Ruby encourages him, he didn't move.

"He's already on her side, didn't you hear what she said?" Eli said, "'I cared about the people I held close.' It was meant to be him she cared about."

"There's still time, just go there." Yang said.

"Sure, and just watch as he just smooches on her." Eli said, "He even knows, too. I told him, and what does he do? He grows close to her just to try to make her feel special than I have." Everyone just stood there, Eli looks towards where Alex went. "I hate him."

Kureha stopped at the locker hall and begins to sob, the four who followed caught up to her.

"Hey, come on, this is a time to be happy. We're on break and we get to do whatever we like since the General got this whole city shielded." Nora said, trying to brighten up the whole situation.

"Just leave me alone." Kureha said.

"You and Alex are friends, friends don't fight for stupid reasons like leadership." Coco came out, bluntly.

"It's not about that."

"Maybe he trusted you enough to enlist you to be the leader." Ren suggested.

"If he did, he wouldn't have fought us for the spot."

"Look, I doubt it's any of those. All I know is that he had some feelings when he told you all those things, I heard it." Weiss said, "He's more likely to throw himself in danger just to protect you, Eli ,and Rei." Kureha remembers that time where he pushes her out of the fangs of a beowulf, she wipes her tears away.

"Maybe you're right, all of you." Kureha said, "I'm sorry I was hostile towards you all."

"It's no worries, we know how feelings work." Jaune said.

"You think he'll forgive me?" Kureha asked, "I've always been hard on him and Eli because I don't want them to know the truth why I decided to let Alex be the leader."

"Why's that?" Coco asks.

"It's because I love-"

"Kureha!" Alex was running towards her with Rei, he was bleeding from the mouth because he didn't bother wiping it clean. "Kureha, thank god you are okay."

"I'm… I'm fine… hey Alex." She lowers her head. "I'm sorry for punching you, I was just too ahead of everyone and I just snap. I didn't mean to hurt you and most of all tried to run away and-" she was interrupted with a hug, "A-Alex?" she begins to blush.

"Hey, we all do stuff like that to protect and defend our sayings." Alex said, immediately pushing him away and straight jabbing him in the nose. He falls back as blood oozes out, "Oh god that really does hurt!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kureha shouts, "I don't like you enough to even let you wrap your arms around me!"

"Master, are you okay?" Rei picks him up once more.

"Yup, that's our Kureha alright." Alex stumbles side to side before kneeling. "Did someone get the licence plate of that truck?" He lays down.

"I was going to tell them I love Eli but- Oh!" She quickly covers her mouth as she didn't want Alex and Rei to know, Rei Gasps as Alex just blabs random things.

"I met a girl who did this to me, she is my friend and I need a doctor now." Alex sings… painfully.

"Master is right, You do like him like that." Rei jumps in joy.

"Rei be quiet, I don't want him to snap out of being dumb and hear it."

"I see three tweety birds giving me the finger and a girl who is looking at me." Alex goes to pat Ren, "Hello Miss."

"I'm not a woman and please stop petting me." Ren snaps.

"Someone's not getting catnip."

"What?"

"Kureha, does Eli knows?" Weiss asks.

"No he doesn't, I'm afraid if I tell him and get with him, Alex will get jealous and break us apart." Kureha said.

"No I won't." Alex said.

"Wait, Alex you said something?" Coco asks.

"I mean, All I hear is sounds like Charlie Brown." Alex covers up, "Wa waa wa waa, wa waa wa wa-"

"Knock it off already!" Kureha stomps on Alex's chest, making him cough.

"Okay, okay geez I'm up." Alex got up, "Anyways, why would you think I would be jealous?"

"You're always hanging out with me and giving me great items for no reasons, like that time when I wore that "extra rare" clothes." Kureha points out, Alex is grinning from that view of her. "Besides the point, pervert!" Alex jumps, "Look, I want to say sorry for hurting you. I was never good at anything like my sister and that's why I turned down the leadership."

"Oh so what you can't be like your sister, it's not like you can be her." Alex's sentence brought a tear to her eye, "But that's what make you… You." Kureha looks at him confused.

"What do you mean," Makes me, me?""

"Just because you're not your sister, you're the one person who we all know and love. And regardless of who you are, we will always care and worry about you, just like you have been with us." Alex said, Weiss looked further into it as she has been following her sister's footsteps before being a part of team RWBY.

"Wow, thank you." Kureha was almost at the verge of tears, Alex held out his arms.

"Can I give you one just to cheer my best friend up?" She nods, being wrapped around his arms. His warmth made her feel comfortable.

"Awe, see, now that's true friends." Nora said, wrapping Ren's arm around her neck.

"I agree with you on that one." Ren said.

"Will you to love birds rest it, we need to go back to the others and… and…" Jaune's voice faded as he sees Eli standing there, watching them hug. Alex looks up and sees him.

"Hey, bro, I got some news!" Alex said, he notices his angry face. "Hey man, what's the matter?" Alex looks at the still held Kureha as she also looks back, their eyes widen in terror. They both release each other and try to reason. "No wait, I wasn't trying to do anything."

"Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry and-" Eli ran off, "Wait! Hold on I got something to tell you!" They ran after him but an unknowing reason, they lost him within the whole academy.

"Damn it, I told him I wasn't gonna try to make it seem like I fallen for you." Alex said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He told me that he loves you and that he wouldn't forgive me if he sees us like… that again, even though we were never really showing much affection." by this statement, she begins to panic.

"We have to find him," she said as she runs more. "I have to tell him before he does something horrible."

"Kureha, don't you know we can track them on our radar?" Rei said, but she was already gone. "Master, what do we do?"

"Come on." Alex said as they begin to follow again.

During the chase, the three teams got together and discuss what they think of the GGO group.

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asks first.

"I think they are reliable, they're just like us but somewhat different, you know?" Yang states.

"Yeah, but it seems they got more drama than we had like when we were pair into teams." Blake said.

"True, and all we know is that Kureha loves Eli." Weiss said.

"Oh." Velvet jumps, "Eli loves her too."

"Yeah, but he saw Alex and Kureha hugging." Coco said, "He didn't took it pretty well."

"It's like whenever we meet someone, they just show up for a second and just disappears the next." Jaune said.

"We'll see what happens when they get things figured out." Blake said.

"Let's hope they do, for all we know, they know more about these newcomers than we do." Yatsuhashi points out, Nora suddenly became wide-eyed.

"So, they said they came from a world where guns are their only way of fighting?" Nora said.

"Yeah." Ruby said, she immediately gotten a giant smile. "You guys think if we get sucked into their world, we can use their weapons?"

"Ruby, you'll most likely get a better chance than picking one of those crazy cartoon player's weapons." Weiss said, a bit annoyed.

"You mean like the Fortnite ones? I really want to use those weapons."

"We just have to wait then since the General is going to put up a prevention shield." Yang said, they begin to walk together and go on the search for the GGO group to start their adventure. But there was something lurking around that didn't quite seem right, Blake was the first to sense it. She scans the area to only see nothing, Yang comes up with a surprise bear hug. "What are you doing pretty kitty?" She said, startling Blake as she yelps.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said there." Blake said, Yang gives her a smile. "Anyways, I thought I saw something but I guess it's nothing."

"Aww, you don't have to worry about it. Come on, they're getting far without us." Yang said, she grabs her hand and drags her away. From around the corner, a mysterious figure glares at them. An unknowing feeling of dread and cautious filled you…


	8. Chapter 8, Part 1

Inside the areas of effect.

Numerous areas have been accounted on and were known by the GGO group of their gaming origins, Call of Duty: WWII, Titanfall, and Fortnite: Tilted Towers, and a high school? Now the group where having their minds set on the events that are happening within them, could it be a new friendship that is form by helping each other out from life or death matters, or enemies from their past and/or just came out hostile in the first place? Even though our heroes aren't within the site, doesn't mean we can't see who is inside… right?

Chapter 8, Part 1: Choose your division, soldier.

It was one of our greatest attempts to break though the enemy lines and into Aachen, our mission as a seven-man team were to open up the pathway and destroy the german AA guns from causing our planes destruction. We somehow manage to bypass the beach head as our men were gunned downed before they even manage to dip their toes in the water, we manage to take cover behind our broken ships. I'm surprise we even manage to take over the bunkers and got rid of their comms. before they manage to call in reinforcements. When we reached the Cannons, our mountaineer, Joseph Calamari, was the only one watching our boys backs. Most of what I can say to you is that he doesn't talk much, which makes him the perfect fit for the spot. He used his Kar98 to pick those Krauts out one by one as our Infantry leader, Thomas Redfield, led his group with his M1 Gerend in planting the bombs. He was the real hero within our group, he fought hard and saved the injured back to safety so our medics can keep them from bleeding to death. Our Armored, Connor Las, was our backbone. Big and strong and is heavy protected to keep his limbs from being blown apart, I heard he once held back an entire platoon of German infantry using his MG 45 and came back with only cut and bruises that he made on his trip. Even though we never did seen one enemy trying to flank our advance, we had our Expeditionary, Will Bek, watching our backs with his Combat shotgun. I wouldn't even dare talking any shit to him when his job is his favorite pastime, burning a lot of things and if he wants, Krauts. I have never heard that one giant ass metal plate could even make a different, but it did. Our newest member, Calvary division, John Main, held his shield up to protect Joseph from any bullets he won't be able to see when he scopes in. I mainly call him a protector. Once we get pass Normandy, we would find our sixth member, Valerie Espinoza. She was a french spy who gave our General information on the german patrol cars, events, and even intel that can lead us to this fight. I don't know much about her but she does hold one hell of a weapon from what one guy said, the Orso submachine gun that can rittle any body in it's pass. Then you got me, Sal Beth of the Airborne division. I know my last name is a girls name but I wouldn't get my hopes up, I can manage to evade bullets and I am the fastest in the bunch. My Grease gun can take down even the heavy armored Kraut it sees, I use one special type of bullets known as Full Metal Jackets. Well, I would tell you about my great mission on the beach head. If only we weren't taken by whatever the hell that flash was. All I remember was just visions on some black eyed lady, some scorpion hair looking dude, and a white suited woman. I woke up in some kind of city street where I lied next to some woman in German clothing, clothes that is worn by the generals. I quickly got up with my gun in my hand and aimed it at her, but something came over me as I remember that there are spies within the enemy facilities, so how am I sure if she's one of them? She open her eyes and quickly scuttle back in panic.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" I order to make sure she wasn't going for any lethals, she squinted her eyes on my circle star. Symbol of the Allies.

"Wait, you're one of the Allies." She said, her hair was tied to a bun but it looks like it took a little bit of static. "I'm part of the resistance, I was on my way to deliver intel on the german fleet that is crossing Aachen right now." How she said it, it almost made perfect sense.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Valerie Espinoza, I was also suppose to set post with a group that is heading that way new." By that, I finally confirm she was an ally.

"Alright, So you're the spy we're meeting then?"

"And you're one of the team members? Where is your group?" I look around only to find no one.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I was hit with some kind of flash that sent me lying here."

"Same here." She said, we heard gun fire from around the corner. We took a peek and saw a some people fighting each other, their guns were weird but I'm sure they do damage. Once the fight was over, we quickly jumped out an open fire. We caught him off guard and immediately murder him, the reason why is that we couldn't risk talking to anyone who has a weapon and tend to kill like that. We saw the weapons they dropped but the one we were astonished was them being taken by the little robot and flying away, we then focus on the equipment.

"What the bloody hell are these weapons?" I picked up some kind of tan painted gun, it felt more like a STG since it did fire automatic. she picked a pistol that looks almost similar to the M1911. Suddenly, we were sprayed by bullets. Making us retreat into our original hiding spot, we heard screaming and yelling.

"You ain't taking me or my leader's life today motherf**ker!" It sounded like the Newbie, John Main. I had to do something to make him stop shooting us, so I did the typical thing.

"We're Allies, Allies!" I yell out, the firing stopped.

"Come out and show me your patches!" he orders, so I did with my hands up. Upon seeing my face he quickly realizes his mistake, "Oh crap I'm sorry about that, Sal."

"Just next time, say freeze before you do that."

"Yeah last time I did, Sergeant got haymaker by some masked asses."

"Wait, you're telling me that our leader is injured right now?"

"Uh, no shit, come on we got to find some other place where we can get some heals." John went into a building, I remember there were some kind of medical box one of those people dropped. I went back to get it, Valerie changed into her resistant clothing so she she wouldn't be mistaken by us as the enemy. She went towards where John went, I came back with the box. John was staring at Valerie while I see Joseph applying pressure to Thomas' stomach, he was beaten badly and looks like he wasn't going to make it.

"Shit, we're not gonna lose you buddy." Connor said, as he grabs the box from my hands. He opens it and found some spray, it showed the same symbol as the box so we figure it was to apply on the wound. "Hold still man, this might hurt." he begins spraying but he had to stop when Thomas swipes at it because of the pain. Connor and Joseph held him down, "Damn it man, keep it together."

"It f**king hurts man." he said.

"Sal, you gotta spray him while we hold him down." Connor said, "We know the newbie wouldn't and she's watching out for any one."

"Okay, make sure he doesn't move as much." I grabbed the spray and aimed it at his wound, I begin spraying and Thomas was tossing and turning, but they held their grip as the spray became empty and he has passed out.

"Looks like the wound is healed but he's knocked out," Connor said, I feel a pat on my back as I turn to see Joseph pointing at Valerie, "Yeah, who is she?"

"That's Valerie, she's that spy we needed to meet up at Aachen." I told them.

"Looks like the Newbie got eyes on her." Connor said, he went up to him and slaps him. Ordering him to stand posted for any hostile who attempts to kill them while they take turn watching.

"Where the hell is Will when you need him?" I said, they just shrug and shake their heads.

"It would be nice to have some s'mores and tell ghost wouldn't it be?" Connor jokes, we laugh.

"So, what's our plan? Wait for the allies' troops to come for extraction?" Valerie asks.

"The most we know, we're in the middle of some city, but we don't know this city." Connor said, "Most what we can do is wait on Thomas to regain conscious."

"If it beats almost getting shot by them, I can wait." John said, he aimed his sidearm, P-80, out to be ready to fire anytime.

"Alright, so it's settled. We're going to have to take turns napping since it's night time." I said, They all agreed and so we did what we have to do. I chosen to take my nap, so did Joseph and Valerie did. Connor and John stood like statues if not sentry, I was just glad to see most of my pals survived. Now, once Thomas wakes up, we're coming for you Will.

A/N: I have currently one OC in Titanfall and one OC for GTA V, you may PM any ideas for new characters or share your thoughts on the story to me, I am more than happy to reply. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8, Part 2

Part 2: Literature for team Rainbow?

We were at the university and we were meant to protect the hostages as they had a major hit on them, we were in a team of five. I was a recruit with four of the best defenders there are, Doc, Bandit, Tachanka, and Ela. Their unique weapons were far more superior and they even have better gadgets, Tachanka has his auto shotgun with an angled foregrip and laser sight. He even has a big ass LMG he mounts and acts like a sentry of the area. Ela and her scorpion are mostly her roaming around, her Grzmot mines are mostly sticky concussions that dazes her enemies. Bandit has his MP7 submachine gun which had the Acog sight until they realize he was abandoning his team each mission just to take out enemies, he can electrify metal items with just a car battery, no, really. Doc and his P90 is almost as terrifying just like the time he swap his stim gun for his pistol, which the stim gun heals. All I have is just Impact grenades, Barbwires, and my assign weapon, MP5-K. I'm getting ahead of myself, we _were_ at a university until some kind of flash just appear in the middle of the room. And one thing we knew, we were being pulled in by some suction. I'm not sure if they saw the same thing but during the flash, I saw a man in a tattered white suit pulsing in red energy as his eyes were veiny. A man and a robot destroying some village, and a group of deceased people walking about. I woke up on the floor, I got up and saw I was surrounded by knocked over school desks. Weren't we protecting in library? I notice some desks were moving as if there was someone under them, I went over and toss them off the person. I saw it was Doc with his GIGN patch, he held his hand to his head.

"What the hell was that?" Doc said, mourning the pain.

"I don't know, but it seems like we were moved to some classroom." I look around to find any kind of evidence to where we were, the class was just a basic highschool look as it was just a box with the whiteboard at the front and a bulletin at the back. I went to the back and examine it, I see papers filled with poems. One talks about a girl who doesn't like another named Amy because of how weird she was, another got a little dark as it talks about someone in depression, don't know why it ended with 'I want breakfast' but I guess it was to cover the meaning. And the next was just downright terrifying, saying that her feeling were like a wheel, continuously spin as she grows further more. My sunday reading was interrupted by Ela kicking the doors open, she notice that we're here.

"Ela, are you injured?" Doc asks, he is a certified doctor.

"I'm fine, are you two okay?" Ela said, I kinda have the hots for her. Not because of her looks… maybe.

"Well yeah, we're perfectly fine and I'm even better since you're here." I flirt, she smerks.

"Hey, 'even better', your arm is bleeding." she points out, I look at my right arm and see it was soaking my sleeve red.

"Come here, prince Charming." Doc jokes, I lend my arm as he uncovers it and stitches it. I look for the thing that cut me and saw it was a pair of scissors, a joke comes up.

"Looks like I do cut it, eh?" I said, pointing at the bloody cutters. Doc stops stitching and stares at me.

"Do me a favor, don't speak to me until we're done here." Ela said, welp there goes my chance.

"Please do the same with me, I am keeping _you_ alive." Doc said, continuing the patching now.

"I'm gonna go find Dominic and Alexsandr." Ela said, she ran back out. Doc gets done with the patch and I unrolled my sleeve, he got up and walks to the door.

"Hey, we gotta figure out where we are." I said.

"First the team, then that." Doc said, he went out. Leaving me in, I quickly ran after him. We heard Bandit talking to someone, we follow his voice where we find him talking to a girl with a big red bow on the left side of her head.

"So this isn't a university then, and you're part of some after school club where it was you and four others." Bandit said.

"Yup, I was just hit with some kind of flash during the day and here I am." The girl replied, Bandit looks up at us and the girl follows his view. "Ah!" She runs behind him and uses him as a shield.

"Thanks for that." Bandit said, sarcastically. "Doc, I got information on where we are."

"Great, but we must find 'Chanka before we start discussing it." Doc said, he looks down on the girl. "I'm taking a guess she is the one who told you, correct?"

"Yeah, her name is Sayori." Bandit said, he moves away.

"She is a child, why would it take her?" I said.

"You're talking about the flash?" Sayori said, she comes from behind Bandit.

"Yeah maybe we were picked?"

"Calm down, chosen one." Doc said, "We're not sure what could it been, till then, team first." Doc runs out, I turn to Bandit.

"So did Ela came by?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Bandit said, he crosses his arms.

"She said she was going to find you and Tachanka." I told them.

"Well, no. Doc is right, if we're going to discuss this damn thing, we need everyone." Bandit said, he turns to Sayori. "Follow me, you'll be safe."

"Safe from what?" Sayori said.

"That's what I'm wondering." Soon we hear banging and stuff being smashed, we quickly run to the area (Classroom 10-A) and we saw something we would never see. Ela was tossing someone around that was in all tactical, and from our view, we saw the GROM symbol on their sleeve. The same division as Ela's, "Ela, stop! Friendly!" She didn't listen, instead she went in with her knife out. The GROM agent counters by parry her arm away and jabbing her in the chest, Ela stumbles back but quickly dodges the next attack. Soon it gotten to the point where someone tackles the agent and Bandit tackling Ela.

"What are you doing?!" Ela shouts, she's struggling but Bandit held on.

"Same division as you, you bloody wench!" He said.

"Bullshit!" Ela looks at the agent, and gasps. I got a clearer look and saw it was Zofia, one of the known Rainbows from the GROM division. And the older sister of Ela, "Zo?" Ela stops resisting.

"Took you long before realizing." Zofia said, as the person who was holding her lets go.

"Jesus, I thought you two would round of dead if it weren't for Doc and Thatcher." it was a female voice, as her face came to view, I see who it was.

"Ash!" Doc runs in with a gas mask guy, Thatcher.

"Bloody hell, no one is shot?" Thatcher asks.

"Luckily, no." Ash said, "Everyone, stand down. More Rainbows are here, we are currently in Classroom 10-A." she said in the radio, she looks at all of us. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out." Doc said, Thatcher looks out and waves.

"Fuze, here!" He calls out, soon a giant green suited mask man came in.

"Cyka Blyat, the hell is going on here?" Fuze said, he turns around. "Please stay calm, we're all here to help."

"Who are you talking to?" Ash asks, Fuze steps aside and reveal a tall girl with purple long hair.

"Says her name is Yuri, the flash that took us also took her and her friends." Fuze said.

"Calm down!" a guy said from a distance, I look out and saw one more Rainbow with goggles, Thermite, coming in with some pink hair girl on his shoulder. "Calm down, we're trying to help you!"

"What kind of help is this when you just strong arm someone to a place I'm not sure." the girl said, behind me I hear Sayori.

"Yuri, it's you!" She runs to her for a hug and Yuri wraps hers around Sayori.

"I thought I was alone for a moment." Yuri said, she turns to Thermite as he drops the girl. "Natsuki?"

"Next time, put me down, not drop me." Natsuki said, she looks and sees the two and gasps. "Eh? Sayori? Yuri? You too?"

"Yeah, all we need to find is MC and Monika." Yuri said.

"So everyone is here?" Thermite asks.

"Alexsandr is still M.I.A." Doc said, just on cue, Tachanka runs in.

"Team!" he shouts in a panic, "Look outside, we're not at the university!" everyone did, they were expecting roads and cars within the area, but all it was were trees.

"So, should we discuss our situation?" Bandit asks.

"I'm sure we can now." Doc said, each one shares how they enter the flash, what they know, and any other informations. The attacker team were sent in during the intrusion of a toxic bomb they need to defuse, These girls were doing some poetry before being sent in, I hesitated to asks about their poems in one classroom. We kept on thing we know, there was one more girl around.


	10. Chapter 8, Part 3

Part 3: The BIG match

As a handy man of the militia, after the encounter of the rocket blasting and teleporting their items to the unknown. They call in Wyatt, an adrenaline-junkie who fights for them free of charge. His titan was the Monarch, stolen from the IMC elite pilot during the fight of Angel City. Designation KC-1301, with upgrade cores missile racks, faster rearm and reload, and XO accelerator making any fight tough. As for Wyatt, armed with V-47 Flatline assault rifle and the Hammond P2012 pistol for a secondary. Fire stars and a pulse blade for lethals, along with a Anti-titan bow if he is out of Monarch. His work have been seen through each through each fight as he only appears within huge war fights and beyond Angel City such as the Boomtown and Boneyard. He stands with Captain Droz, receiving the debrief.

"Our intel show that this 'rocket' of some sort wasn't from the IMC or any other factions, it also reported that many of equipment have been taken during the event. Hell, even some of our men have been reported MIA. There was report that there are many floating cracks within the parameter of our base that when even a finger can send someone into it, we tried to do the simple rope trick but the damn thing closes and cuts the rope. Wyatt, since you're so much as a action freak, I need you to enter whatever that thing takes you. Find any equipment and try reconnecting comms to establish base for us to know it's save to enter."

"That's basically telling me to throw myself into hell, right?" Wyatt said, Droz was going to answer but Wyatt interrupts. "I'll go get Monarch." Wyatt goes into the Garage to be greeted by a familiar face, James. He was one of the few Militia members that he can actually call friend, he ran up to Wyatt and they both do a handshake.

"What's up man, going on a mission?" James said, as he preps his rifle on his back.

"Yeah, wants me to jump in the mystery hole of time and space." Wyatt told him.

"Damn, going with a team?"

"Just me and Monarch, you know how I fight." Wyatt's statement made James just glare at him, "Okay only one time."

"You almost destroyed one of our bases, how was that not the only thing that won't come up." James laughs, Wyatt joins.

"Hey man, if there is a chance, I'll be sure to write to you bud." Wyatt jokes.

"What about Adin?"

"She'll get one, too." Wyatt said, they say their 'See ya laters' and Wyatt went to Monarch. "What's up big girl?" Monarch activates and waves. "We got ourselves a fun mission to go on." His titan held out its hand and Wyatt got on, it opens the cockpit and the pilot enters. "Ready, buddy?" Monarch give a thumbs up. As they are taken to the site of the teleports, Wyatt laughs. "Serious? That thing looks like it can only take people, not titans." they hover over it and no regrets, drops him onto it. Vision was soon seen as he watches a temple where someone lying on the pedestal surrounded by uniformed dead bodies, and a view of purple lightning striking some castle. He hears a thundering crash as he now sees himself falling into the forest, there was no one there so he made sure to have Monarch land on its feet. Once made contact, the ground rumbles as trees tumble over the force of the landing. "That slam must have been heard around the whole damn place." he said, they walk around. Nothing but trees are seen around and little dark animals roaming, Wyatt couldn't help but kicked them away as they were biting Monarch's legs. "Annoying little bastards, aren't they?" He asks Monarch, it gave him a humming version of 'Uh-huh' as confirmation. Soon they enter the plains where they see crates lying on the ground, they go up to it and notice that they had an upside-down triangle and a rocket boosting upwards, with the word 'IMC' logo on it. "Better be theirs and not ours." they gather up the crates and stack them up but soon he heard gunfire. They move towards the noise and watch as one man fighting an entire group of masked gunners, the masked gunners where wearing two different masks. The dark beige hoodie gunners were wearing just a white mask with holes for eyes only, no design. And the white armor people were wearing the dark animals faces, he hoped they were just masks. He had to interfere because it was unfair to jump one guy with an army, "They hell is this?" they step in, upon seeing Wyatt's titan, one the white armor turn to another.

"Warn Roman. That isn't one of us!" they begin turning their fire to Monarch, who isn't really affected by the shots that bounces off.

"I guess they aren't highly tech." he sees one a hazmat white mask running to him, firing a rifle with one hand. In the other caught them by surprise, a detonator. "Oh don't tell me-" he was cut off as the hazmat blew up at Monarch's foot, making it drop to a knee. "Son of a bitch!" Wyatt shouts, the one person who was fighting took advantage and begin picking off guys one by one with their Marksman rifle as the numbers shivel, they retreated as Wyatt begins to use the titan's cannon. Blasting and evaporating them into pieces, "Don't ever f**k with us!" as soon as they made a full retreat, Wyatt and the person stare at each other. "The hell was that?" the person shrugs. Soon they hear rumbling, and soon the ground burst open. The robot climbs out to reveal itself, Wyatt wonders, "Another titan? Whoever they are, they're not on any faction I know of." the robot got up.

"So, they manage to make man-piloted attack bots, huh?" the pilot said, "Well, this may be a prototype but for sure it will take you down and following after is that little red who got me killed." the bot charges at Monarch as they lock hands, they both give each other a powerful blow, pushing them back away. The person did the one thing they could do, get to cover. They went hand-to-hand combat until missile pods appear on the enemy bot's back, "I got some new features." the pilot fires one by one rockets towards Monarch, even though she was moved out of the way, she was hit by the fragments and one of the missile, it stumbles but it manage to stand back up with her rockets ready.

"Four? Ha!" Wyatt said, "Monarch, show this bozo what you can really do, girl." by that, Monarch releases a barrage of eight fast missile. Giving the pilot no timing to dodge, and was hit by every shot. Wyatt tries to see through the smoke but was counter by an onrushing attack, Monarch was knocked down and her gun was pinned to the ground. She tried swinging with her free hand but it was caught, both her arms were held by each hand and the bot pushes her to the ground with one foot on the hatch. Wyatt attempts to exit to use his anti-titan bow but with the hatch jammed with the bot's foot, he couldn't. "He's blocking the hatch! I can't get out!" Wyatt could only watch as the bot attempts to rip her arms off.

"I don't need tricky weapons to destroy you, you little pest!" the pilot said, Wyatt hears metals beginning to reach its full extent, until a rocket knocks back the pilot, releasing Monarch's arm. Quickly, she leg-swipe him and pounce on it. She rips open the hatch and show a man in a white suit with a black bowler hat, his face was pale and veins surrounds his dark eyes. Monarch grabs him and tosses him in the air, aims her chain gun and fires only to miss. As they search around, they find him with a girl with long, half pink, half brown hair. She looks at Monarch as they glare at her, then she notice the person charging at them with a battle hatchet. She gives a quick bow and when the axe made contact, they shatter. The person looks at their weapon, they didn't know they shatter like that. But soon there was a aircraft flying over them, and on it was the two. "I'll be back!" the pilot taunts, as they fly away. Wyatt and Monarch didn't bother to fire due to it being too easy, instead, they let them fly away. Wyatt waits for a while for any hostiles to attack but after a solid 10 seconds, silence. Wyatt exits Monarch and looks at the person, he sees the reason why he manage to survive as the person was wearing heavy armor from neck to toes, his face was wrapped with a black skull bandana and matching sunglasses and hat. The hat had the initial 'LS' in a smooth cursive like stitching, Wyatt doesn't know what it means. He walks up to the person as he extends his hand, it was curled in a fist for a bump. "What's up? The hell was that about?" The person shrugs, "What's the matter? Can't speak?" The person nods. They pull out their phone and type something, once they are done they lift the screen up to show the text.

'Names Frost, I was sent here from some crack I found during my Monday run.'Frost texted, Wyatt looks around and view the fallen people.

"These are not the type of people I ever seen, any ideas?" Wyatt asks, Frost shakes his head. "Figure, you must have been taken just like them." a thought came up. "Hey, what division are you in?" Frost tilts his head. "You know, like IMC, Militia. If you are Militia, I have to think about killing you." Wyatt lies, Monarch knew what he was trying to do. Frost went to texting, again.

'You're gonna need an army to finish me off, also, I run a solo company that I will not discuss.'

"Meaning?"

'I am not part of a gang of any sorts.'

"Gang? You mean division?" Frost nods, "Oh, well if you want to get back, I need help with something."

'What?'

"Help me with building the communications." Frost nods and they went to gather the supplies, Wyatt stops Frost to ask one simple question. "Just to get this out of the way, are you a chick or a dude?" Frost facepalm and grabs their phone.

'I'm a guy.'

"Got it, People gets so pissed if you f**k up their genders… It's stupid." and like that, Wyatt earns the trust of a mute fighter of the unknown. While they gather what the creates, Wyatt only hopes that he would soon contact Droz before another attack happens and he wouldn't be able to protect Monarch.

A/N: Let's give thanks to andthen132456 for the Characters Wyatt and Frost, they also made a story that is very interesting and worth reading as well. Go check them out and as always, happy readings.

-AlexC


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Let's continue

After hours of searching, the day changes to night and finally they found Eli who was speaking to two people with his back towards the group. One was a male in all gray with some slick, stand up hairstyle, other was a female with emerald green, short haircut and she wore white muscle shirt. Alex was the first to callout.

"Yo!" His outburst made Eli go stiff and look back, he glares at them and looks back at the two.

"Who are your friends?" the one in Gray asks as he walks around.

"Don't be rude, introduce us." the girl said.

"Guys," he points to the gray, "This is Mercury." He points at the girl, "And this is Emerald."

"Nice to meet you." Emerald extends her hand out, Kureha shakes it, same with Rei, but not Alex. He was too exhausted and decided to just lay down, Kureha scold him.

"Alex, shake her hand!"

"You try to not be tired with multiple punches, running, and a bite mark." Alex said, he lifts his hand in the air and Emerald shakes it.

"Hey, we're about to hit up some stores for a snack run. Wanna join?" Mercury asks.

"Sorry but we need to hurry and sleep to go out investigating." Rei said, she crouches next to Alex and places her hand on his chest. "Poor Master."

"Master?" Emerald asks.

"Damn it… ArFA-sys." Alex was too tire.

"Don't worry about them, they are more in love than Alex's love in food."

"As a Friend!" Alex shouts, Rei and Kureha laughs.

"Well, that sucks. Hopefully everything goes well with the honeymoon." Emerald said, the girls laugh. Alex swipes his hand to signal to 'go away'.

"Anyways, we should get going. They close soon so we might miss it." Mercury said, "We'll talk to you soon." they leave, Kureha walks up to Eli.

"Eli, you know that it wasn't what it looks like."

"It doesn't matter." Eli cuts her off. "Let's just hurry up and get back." Eli walks pass them.

"You got to listen to me."

"There's nothing to hear." this statement made Alex angry, but before he could say anything. Eli runs off again.

"Bloody bastard runs off like a goddamn child." Alex said, he turns to Kureha who was kneeling down with her hands covering her face. Alex sighs, "Listen, this is going to get pass his empty head soon. Let's just head back and just get some sleep, he'll be there and we'll talk about it or not." They return to the academy and there, he was right. Standing at Ozpin's door was Eli who just stood there, "Done crying like a bitch?" Alex said bluntly, Eli grunts.

"Oh go piss off." Eli said.

"Guys, please." Kureha begs.

"Hey, he runs away again. I ain't wasting time on it again." Alex said.

"Alex!"

"Why not just make your slave do it for you, whichever one you chose." Eli insults.

"E-Eli." Kureha was stunned by that.

"Now, now, let's not fight anymore." in time, Ozpin walks out. "Even though we are a huge school, I'm afraid that here is only one bed only."

"We could share." Rei suggested.

"You could do that, but judging from where you all are at with 'sharing' is the least picked option." Ozpin points out.

"I'll share with Master."

"But what about your two other friends?"

"Maybe one of the teams could lend us a bed." Kureha said.

"Actually, team RWBY did suggest that when we told them about it. You may ask them, and the empty bed?" Ozpin asks.

"I'll take it, lead the way." Eli said, he walks out.

"You'll know when you see it." Ozpin said, Eli just shakes his head and walks away. "Alex, remember what I told you."

"Yeah, no killing." Alex said.

"No, the other one."

"Got it." Alex walks out with the other two until they see what he meant by knowing they would know, they listen in and hear loud voices and barking… "They have a dog?"

"I guess so." Kureha said.

"A dog?" Rei asks, they realized why.

"You only seen Silica's pet, a dog is like a players pet… in the real world." Alex explains, "Main purpose is to pass time, have fun, and deal with depression of being alone."

"Wait, what?" Kureha caught that part.

"Nothing." Alex quickly said, they knock on the door and within an instant, Ruby opens the door.

"Oh, hello." Ruby wave happily.

"Ozpin said you and the team suggested that we could share beds." Kureha said.

"Yeah, we would like share two beds to you but Weiss won't share with me."

"I have personal spacing, you know." Weiss said.

"Blake is letting me sleep with her but not close to her." Yang said.

"You roll in your sleep." Blake added.

"Oh what harm could I have done?"

"You… chest, almost suffocated me." Blake said.

"You like it though." Yang give her a wide smile and Blake covers her face.

"Nice ship." Alex whispers

"Ship?" Rei asks.

"Nothing," Alex speaks up, "So that leaves us with one bed, Eli took the one over there."

"Oh… that's nice." Ruby said, in a worried voice.

"Something the matter?" Alex asks.

"Nothing, everything is okay." Ruby said.

"O… kay, anyways. The girls can share a bed, I can, like, sleep on the floor." Alex lays down on the ground.

"How many times are you going to just lay on the ground?" Kureha said, "This is your fourth time, I think."

"You knocked me down twice." Alex points out.

"Yeah?... whatever." Kureha went to Yang's bed and covers herself, Yang did the same but got a little close to Blake.

"Master, are you sure you don't want me to sleep with you tonight?" Rei asks.

"Nono that's fine." Alex quickly said, he knows how 'handy' she gets.

"Okay, I will be sleeping with Kureha then." Rei said, she huddle up on the bed with Kureha as for Yang did the same with Blake. They say good night to one another before hitting the lights off.

Time pass: Midnight

Yang wasn't a heavy sleeper and neither was Blake, so what they heard tonight was more concerning and more fearful. One of them had a dark secret that they heard behind them in the room.

"How can you trust these type of people?" a deep monstrous voice speaks, "Even your friends have not heard of me, what gives you the right to withhold me inside your baren body?" A male voice spoke up, the only male voice there was Alex.

"Listen, if we don't get back we might not know what happens if we would die and if we kill. It may be permanent since there is no "logout" option." Alex said.

"Can't you see that it's just games bunch up in one, so if you do kill, they'll be returned to respawn."

"And them? What if this is some other world we just stumble by and we kill them, they dead forever." Alex's statement almost made Yang jump out and punch him, but Blake knew she wasn't asleep and stop her. "Don't get me wrong, they're good people."

"How are you not wrong?"

"They let us sleep in their room… which is filled with girls… my god, what is happening."

"Will you get your head out the gutter? They could be underage, you perv."

"For once, I agree. Our generations growth rate as really messed up my head."

"'Our' generation? It's 'your' generation that you hid me from the world, the world that was supposed to be mine!" the voice got loud and cause Ruby to roll over, "We'll discuss what will happen soon enough."

"My own demon telling me what to do, how often do you want to keep this up?"

"Until we know how to separate."

"And you'll try to kill me and make sure you take my place, yeah I get the plan." Alex finally said, he begins to grunt and mourn as a soft rumble of wind was heard, and a thud after. They decided to keep it their secret before making any action, mostly because they want the whole team to know. Thus, till sunrise is when they leave for their mission. And soon, answers will be shown.

A/N: Currently making a Character sheet of people who is heard from this story so far, I'm still taking any OC that you want in the story, Shows, Games, etc. This sheet is for those who are confused by anything that I have messed up on informing, Thank you for reading and to all a good story.

-AlexC


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Deployment

Morning rises, Yang and Blake were glad that Alex didn't try to do anything that would raise major trouble. As Rei wakes up Alex (who was cuddling with Zwei for warmth), Ruby stretches and Weiss rubs her eyes. Yang couldn't help but stare at Alex for a while before Blake pulls her glare away, she whisper something and Yang nods. Kureha got ready as she gets into her outfit and straps on her guns to her back, Ruby couldn't help but asks.

"Can I try out you gun later?"

"Maybe later, we need to see where we need to go first, remember?" Kureha said, she walks out before any more questions were asked.

"She's still upset of Eli?" Weiss said, Alex nods. He groans in pain.

"Master, Are you okay?" Rei asks, still in her pajamas

"I'm fine, ArFA-sys, just some nightmare that felt to surreal." Alex said, he slept in his outfit so he doesn't have to change. Also he never set his sleeper outfit so of course he didn't want to be just wearing boxers in front of girls.

"I'll get ready and meet you outside, okay Master?"

"Sure, I just need to relax for a bit." He lays back down as Rei changes into her suit in a press of a button and Ruby and Weiss changes into theirs (Alex face downwards with a pillow and Zwei on top of his head), afterwards when they left the room. Alex knew there were two others, two others who heard him last night. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"As much as to you having a demon inside you." Yang said, "You know, we don't keep secrets here."

"Kinda figure," Alex stands up to face them. "Yes, I have a demon in me. Well, another me as I call him."

"Another you, so you have a different personality then." Blake said.

"Technically… no… maybe… yeah." Alex said.

"So what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I talk to another me that can act as a different me." Alex said, they still look confused. "Pretty much, this is someone I don't want anyone to see.

"And by that, who is that person?" Yang asks.

"Ismael, my first name that can cause a break of the past and trigger him if I am controlled. Alex is actually a short version of my middle name, Alexander, if you're wondering why."

"So that means your other personality is much of an evil side you hide to protect them."

"He only takes control when I sleep, but he won't be able to do anything when there are a lot of people."

"And I'm sure _he_ kills a little too much, huh?" Yang said.

"Yeah… a lot… like evil lot." Alex explain, "He learned that Rei was in love with him… well us, I don't know. He would turn this story from T to M."

"Wait, story?"

"Nevermind, just know that he's more of a psychopath." Alex said, "Just don't let my team know, they will kill me, really."

"Can I ask why?" Blake asks.

"Well, I was infected by a virus that made me see things and soon I was consumed by the glitch. Making what's known as a broken player." Alex explains, "After the SBC Flugel ship quest, He suddenly brought everyone to the most unreachable place that was just out of the safe zone. He attempted to kill them but failed because he wasn't use to body features, of course it gave me my body back but I had to die in the game and that hurts."

"But the glitch is still in you, I want to know more." Yang said.

"Same, and I want the others to know." Blake agrees.

"Good, again, not them. All we need now is a-" Alex was cut off by a scream, "That was Kureha!" Alex shouts as he runs out, the girls follows. There they run straight to the scream where they see Ruby, Weiss, team JNPR, and the GGO group pinned down at the courtyard by fast building heavy shooting Fortnite players.

"Looks like they manage to stay in the shield!" Yang shouts as she fires back, destroying left out builds.

"Why are there so many of them, usually it's four players, right?!" Eli shouts, he was right, typical royal is a four man squad or less, maybe.

"It's 50/50! There's a lot of firing!" Kureha said, soon rockets were fired and flies at them, one of them looked very different and flew a bit slower. "Is that?!"

"Missiles!" Ruby shouts as they all got to better cover as three explosion hit, one turned towards Jaune and Nora. "That rocket is controlled!" Nora jumps and Jaune almost felt the heat.

"We need reinforcements!" Eli shouts, students around join the battle but it wasn't enough. Students were flanked and retreated to heal, the school was taking heavy damages.

"Keep firing!" Yang orders, Kureha yelps as she was hit in the shoulder by a sniper. She slouches on her cover as she breathes heavily.

"I'm hit badly." She states, Alex and Eli sees this and fired without stopping.

"ArFA-sys, you need to patch Kureha while we cover you!" Alex orders, she quickly loaded her healing field but was suppressed by incoming LMG bullets. Students took care of the flanks and gotten rid of some downed players before being barrage by explosives, Yang had Blake slingshot her close and downed as much until she was downed herself by bullets and shotguns. Luckily, Ruby followed along to stop any more from actually killing her. During that time, Rei manages to heal Kureha and continue fighting. Kureha pulls out her plasma launcher and fires all four shots, downing and eliminating players. Alex hears another controlled rocket go off, he spots it and fires at it. He manage to destroy it before it got close for comfort while Eli stood next to Kureha and acted like a human shield. The battle rages on and Beacon was slowly losing, Ruby and Yang were pinned and they were being pushed.

"Yang, you gotta drink this!" Ruby hands Yang a ball glass of blue liquid, Yang chugs it all without thinking and got up.

"I feel amazing!" Yang shouts as she goes back out and fight, Ruby watches as Yang barrels through hordes of players. They hears footsteps from behind her, when she look back, she sees a player with a double barrel shotgun aimed towards her. A spark flashes on the players head and he was downed, Ruby looks and sees what she didn't expect to see the one person that she mistaken, The Suit. He waves and Ruby waves back, he continues to fire to provide cover for them. She spectates the field and sees another person in a orange astronaut outfit, he was doing strange combos with a different axe, a large plasma axe. Soon, it was all over. Some students were hurt but luckily none were fully killed, they immediately head to the infirmary to treat their wounds. As for the fifty squad, they were taken, leaving behind a huge amount of different rarity of weaponry. The Suit and the Astronaut walk to the team but with caution, Team RWBY walk to them with their hands up.

"It's okay, we're not going to attack like last time." Ruby said, calmly.

"I know, that's because we can craft our weapons now." The Suit said, this, for all reasons of her gun nut ways, intrigue Ruby.

"Look, I tried saving your friend here. But someone shot him before we landed." Yang said.

"Oh, he doesn't mind that at all. Actually, this is his idea in helping you guys when we found one of the broken rifts." He said, the Astronaut nods. "I prefer we just travel and see what we can do around here, but noooo, someone had to get all heroic and save the day. Just be glad the storm isn't here, or else we be turned into those husks."

"Husks?" Weiss asks.

"I'll explain, anyways I think we're done here so let's go." The Suit walks away but the other didn't go. "Hello, you heard me?" The Astronaut turns around and shook his head, "You want to help still? I already saved someone, let that be a reward." Again, shook his head. "Fine, god you are really challenging to work with." The Suit sticks his hand out, "I'm not saying my real name so you can call me Reaper since this is the skin I'm using." He points to the Astronaut, "His skin is a bit long, Mission Specialist, so call him Jim."

"Hehe, Jim." Alex chuckles, 'Jim' shook his head furiously.

"Okay, jeez, call him Jose, he said that's his real name and if he would like to work with y'all he better be truthful." Reaper said, he smirks. "Of course it's not about the girl, huh."

"Which girl?" Yang asks, Jose looks away.

"Anyways, wherever you go, I guess we'll follow."

"Great, we need to investigate these areas before they're over run by whatever that may be a danger than the grimms." Ruby said.

"We best be heading out now before Winter comes in seeing injured students." Weiss points out, they quickly leave just in time as Ironwood and Winter made it.

"Where are those kids? we were suppose to have the whole city secure from any incoming threats!" Ironwood shouts angrily, "Those people hurt and damage so much property and even endangered innocents, and they were working as an army!"

"Maybe there was something we didn't hear about from their 'leader.'" Winter said, "And I hope they didn't leave already, or else they are in for some problems with some others."

Time lapse: Reaper explains to the group while they are leaving that Husks are monsters that are made from a purple storm that can turn humans into these skeleton head zombies to disfigured creatures with unique attacks, while at that, Jose was showing Nora, Ruby, Kureha, and Juane the beauty of crafting deadly weapons from reusable schematics.

"So basically, what your government have that surrounds the city is the storm shield that keeps the Husks from entering, but not other players or humans." Reaper explain.

"So that's why the fifty army manage to enter." Blake said.

"We really need to get information about this kind of technology." Ren follows.

"You may want to speak to Ray about that."

"Wait, Rei? As in… that Rei?" Yang points to the Android.

"Wait, her name is Ray too? Or is it sounding the same but different? Anyways, no. Ray is a robot but not in a human shape as that Ray, she's more like built in metal, floats around, and pretty much the brains around here… well not in medical, lot of people were shocked to death because of that." Reaper said, the others didn't know what to come from it. Jose stopped to craft something, sounds of equipment being used is heard as Reaper turns to him. "Better be crafting something useful!" Jose nods.

"So you're basically crafting something from Silver ore, String, duct… tape. And an Active power core?" Ruby spectates, He nods. Soon enough an orange pistol appears on top of him and went into his backpack, he reaches for it and pulls it out, a panel shows its name, Jackal. "Whoa." Ruby was amazed.

"So you can just make something out of thin air if you got the right amount of items?" Kureha observes.

"That is sooo GREAT!" Nora shouts ecstatic, "Think of us using these type of techniques than just sticking to using our custom weapons, but I doubt that it would even best my hammer." She whips out Magnhild, first shows him Grenade Launcher form (GL) to her hammer form.

"I got Crescent Rose." Ruby said, showing him Sniper to Scythe form of her weapon. "What do you got Kureha?"

"Oh, I… uh… Got a submachine gun and my Plasma launcher." Kureha shows them her primary and secondary weapons, "They're not really the best but it gets things done, right?"

"Yeah, I mean Jaune's weapon is his Crocea Mors, which is just a Sword and Shield." Ruby said.

"Hey, it still is good at fighting." Juane defended his stand.

"Of course it does, that's why you're team leader." Nora said.

"Wow, team leader, I remember my squadron. Alex seem to kept us perfectly close even when we decide to go Solo."

"So Alex is the leader of your team?" Ruby said, "He must be feeling lucky for that day he was made."

"That's… a different story." Kureha said.

"How so?" Juane asks, Nora and Jose left the conversation because Jose pulled out the Wallop hammer and begin smacking things with her.

"Well, he never wanted the position in the first place and tried to hand it off to me."

"And you didn't take it?"

"Of course not, I mean I like to, but I felt like it never belonged to me. I hated it but it was true, I even left the squadron to become strong… not until that death arena." Kureha trails off as she remembers another friend who betrayed them and almost killed them with the nervegear, the thought continues to course her mind every time she passes by his room. She wouldn't forgive him for doing such a thing, what she couldn't believe is that Alex didn't pull the trigger on him.

"I guess it's a hard past you had to face, too huh?" Juane comforts her.

"We understand." Ruby looks at everyone. "We all do."

"Thanks you two, I just didn't think it would have happened." Kureha grew close to Ruby and Jaune for making her feel not alone. They reached to the edge of the shield and there standing guard were two Atlas robotic soldiers.

"Halt, identify yourself." everyone stated their name (all but Jose) but the bots aimed their guns at the GGO and the two Fortnite players. "Intruder alert."

"I guess they haven't known us as much as they did." Reaper said, he pulls out a Tactical shotgun and destroyed them both.

"Hey!" Weiss shouts, "I could have just authorized our passing , you know?!"

"Wait, why didn't you just when we said our names?" Eli said, that made her hesitate for a moment.

"I-I didn't think he would resort to that." Weiss said.

"Come on, we can't delay anymore time if they are going to keep falling from the sky." Yang said, she points up and see items smashing to the ground. As they pass by the shield, Rei stops Alex.

"Master…" Rei said, softly so they won't hear them.

"What is it, ArFA-sys?" Alex said, he notice that she was holding on to him as if he was going to let go. "What's wrong?" Rei took a deep breath before answering.

"Do you still have it?" Rei asks, "You know, the charm?" Alex reached into his shirt and pulls out a locket.

"Our bond? As promise." Alex pats her head and pulled her out the shield, the locket that changed what could have been a bad ending to his life and the others.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Inside Tilted

Connor was on lookout as the day passes, Thomas seems to be regaining conscious after being stabbed and healing. He looks at everyone, and see that only Will was nowhere to be found

"Where's Will? We still got a mission to complete." He said, he attempts to get back up but the pain stayed, making him fall back down. Joseph made sure he didn't fell hard.

"In all honesty, sir. We have no information on that." Sal said, he went over to grab Thomas' M1 Garand and put it further away from him. "And we don't want to lose another friend.

"I'll be fine."

"No you are not, those wounds look fatel when we first say them. Lucky for you these three got you patched up." Valerie said.

"Who are you?"

"She's the contact we were suppose to meet up with at Aachen." John said.

"Valerie Espinoza." she introduce herself.

"Well, we need to find a way back so we can finish our fight." Thomas tried to get back up but Joseph held him down, outside, they hear something. Connor went out and shout in excitement.

"Hey! Allies planes!" His shout got Sal, John and Valerie outside, there they see it. The planes were painted in green and had the star symbol on it, they begin to wave their hands to get their attention.

"Hey, what's that other noise?" John said, soon they hear it too. The sound of roaring, and it was coming close. They turn to the right and see one of the fastest gray planes (jet) they ever saw, and a rocket heading towards the ally plane.

"No!" Sal shouts as the rocket hits it target, exploding the plane into pieces. They watched in horror as the burning cargus falls straight into the clock tower, flames engulfs the tower and it broke apart. The shouting and the blast soon gain attention of some unwelcome guest.

"Over there!" a heavy covered, white masked man points for his group and begin firing.

"You motherf**kers!" Connor begins firing his LMG and manage to kill the entire group with only minor hits. "Who else wants some!?"

"Connor, calm down! We got more coming in six o'clock!" Valerie said, they turn around and fire at Fortnite players, all of them fall and were defeated. After almost four waves of enemies, they catch a break in action.

"We gotta get out of here if we want to survive, I'll carry Thomas, you four provide cover." Sal said, he runs to the injured leader and carried him. He grabbed his rifle and hands it to him, "You can still shoot so protect me while I carry your reckless ass!" they begin moving out the city fast, firing and taking down any foe that attempted to stop them. Of course they were hit with some bullets but they still manage to escape, they continue to move forward until they found a perfect resting place, the ruins.

"Jesus, F**K!" Connor shouts angrily.

"The hell was that? Another Krauts warmachines?" Sal asks Valerie.

"I have never seen such design not even with their technology can even make." Valerie answers.

"Bullshit, If we had that damn machine, we wouldn't even be storming the damn beach."

"Sal." John calls him, Sal turns to him. "She's right, That plane didn't have any emblem or anything that and for it being able to fire missile faster than it is more understandment."

"But she was suppose to give us information-"

"Information that is to damage the Germen." Joseph said. "Not weaponry."

"We need to keep calm, we may be alone but we can't lose hope." Thomas said.

"Will," Connor said, "We need to go back to that city and get Will."

"You're not going alone, I'll come with." Sal said, he held onto his Grease gun and walk with him. "You three watch him."

"Hey, come back alive so I can kill you myself." Thomas said, they all laugh. They continue back to the city, buildings were demolished and it seems there are still people there. They move forward with their guns aimed down, first place they checked was the basketball court.

"See anything?" Connor asks.

"No proof that he was here." Sal said, "Remember that he burns his pathway." They continue to the lower roadway, there they found some white masks facing against grimms. They quickly dispose them and didn't have to investigate that Will was there, then they walked towards the flaming tower. The plane stayed on top, they search around without causing any attraction.

"Somethin?" Sal said, Connor stood quiet, "Connor, see something?" Sal went to him, there he sees him holding a gun. A silver blunderbuss, Will's firewall. "No, he couldn't have been in that plane." Sal said, he looks around and see a giant cloud of smoke within the other side of the city. "Look, he could be over there, come on."

"Sal, we don't stray from team members."

"But if we don't get there we could miss Will and he's probably heading the wrong way." Sal continues but Connor stops him.

"The others, we must wait, if we go into somewhere we don't know, we will die."

"If we wait, Will is going to die." Sal said.

"Will can handle himself just like the Krauts, insane or not." Connor said, Sal didn't want to accept it but it's true. Battle of the Ardennes Forest, cold and unburnable. Will manage to hold back lines of enemies from destroying their supplies and even kept his unit in warmth without the ability of fire shells. "As soon as Thomas can walk, we will find him."

"If we find something else, guess who's fault." Sal said, they make their way back to the team.

"Guys, I see bullets here." Valerie said, empty casings were scattered all over the place. "Looks like a battle here happened, hope we don't run into more."

"I hope so too." Sal said.

"Any hope in finding our flamer?" Thomas asks, Connor hands him Will's firewall. "Was there any other spot?"

"Sal spotted a fire cloud on the other side of the city, we plan on investigating it whenever you get better." Connor states.

"Good call," Thomas had Connor lend him his ear. "Make sure he stays, the enemy is not as deadly as pride." Connor agrees, he goes and stood guard with Joseph. Thomas is almost healed and John was a bit concern now with his team, from firefights to how teamwork is. Valerie begin a conversation with them to keep them from being bored, what more contraptions will appear? And if they do show up, will they friendly… or foe?


	14. Author NotesDiscord Server

Hello, AlexC, and here is updates to the story and reason of slowness. I feel like there is no real jump to the story here, as I really don't know the balance between actions and plot. the storyline is where the Rift Rocket has not only travel from the RWBY and Fortnite universe but to others of such interest, rather it be gaming or a show. I'm also trying not to make it sound close to the one movie "Ready Player One", where it's just a mash up of every character in one movie and power is the main plot. I rather have them have value to each other and to the reader. Ruby is more mature when it comes down to her team but remains as the kooky girl who is interested in new stuff. Kureha having family problems where she is more of an outcast in the real world but the best in the virtual world of guns. and Reaper (Fortnite) have a better grip of both solo and teaming as he does with the Mission Specialist. What I'm trying to say is, I want the characters to be founded as a balance from the good to the bad side. I would also like to point out that there is a discord server where you can fully show me your OC(s) and chat with others with the same interest. it's a bit under construction but I want to get people together while I make them. I'm trying to figure out something for the non-discord users. If you still want to keep using the PM of FanFic then you're more than happy. also to cover up my slow story telling style. A Job. that is all. in other cases, I may not be able to do the story until either Monday - Wednesday. thank you and good readings

-AlexC

/yAEBGBz

P.S. Don't know why it still blocks the whole site but the end is correct, it is permanent if you just put Discord.


	15. Chapter 12: Welcome to the

Chapter 12: Welcome to the…

Lying on the ground, a school girl with a very long ponytail tied with a big white bow lay tired, a man walks up to her wearing in a tie and vest and combat pants to her. She sits up and rub her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asks him, she looks up and sees him wearing shaded shooting glasses.

"Time we get moving, I spotted some of those monsters marching towards the mines." He said, "Monika, we need to find a way to move around, any ideas?"

"Well we can either try to use the cave system to block off those monsters path or even trap them within it using bait, or we do the obvious Desmen tactic and murder them all." Monika said.

"No, there is an army that can literally rip both of us to shred even with you deletion ability." He said, "In Los Santos, my enemy were easy to take down with a single headshot."

"Enemies like the police."

"They were crooked, bribed to never watch the true enemy." Desmen said, he walked to view a purple storm swarming around the spot of interest. He sees multiple of monster rushing out and scouting the area, some even break and knocked items down just for something to happen. "Looks like they're looking for us."

"Then let's hurry then, last thing I want to do is reanimating myself back." Monika said, they head to the other side to avoid being caught. They see the exit but it was swarm by the Husks, "Think we can take them?"

"We may have to do this without guns, and don't use the deletion where I am." Desmen hands Monika a combat knife, he pulls out a baseball bat.

"Why do I get a small item? You know I'm not weak and I did played softball." Monika pout, Desmen sighs.

"Here, I'll use the damn golf club." They charge at the humanoid monsters as they swing and smashed each one of them, lighting struck next to them once they were done. "They know! Bad call!" Desmen shouts as they both decided to take the moment to run away they manage to enter a very unknowing city, run downed as if a nuclear war has happened and no one is in sight.

"Looks like this place was hit hard, I wish there was some other side to this." Monika said, they walk around calmly but cautiously.

"Yeah, as if us being teleported to some weird area and almost getting mauled by those black animals, zombies, and the husks." Desmen said, soon he peers up and stopped moving. "Monika, we've been spotted." he said, she looks to where he was looking and sees a woman in purple metallic dress with a huge LMG aimed straight towards them. he goes to reach a gun inside his suit but the woman shifted her gun to indicate them not to move.

"Let's hope she's a friendly." Monika said, soon they hear more footsteps coming from behind them. When they look, they see a giant man in a leather jacket and a scar on his right eye, he wore a red beret and was also holding a LMG. "Okay, let's hope _they're_ friendly."

"You two, drop any weapons you may be holding." The man said.

"That's going to take me a while because I here have a big arsonal that comes straight out of my pockets." Desmen said, Monika nods in agreement.

"Well, doesn't matter. What is your business here and where did you two come from?" He asks, still aiming at them.

"I don't think you know this, but big crack in the sky?" Desmen said.

"We know, and we met some people who aren't a part of our game." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Bazalt Joe, we need to make friends here." The woman said on the radio.

"Well, how can we trust these people if we don't take this seriously?" Bazalt Joe said.

"Let me do it." the woman said, in no time she was there in matters of seconds. "Hello, my name is Zaliska."

"Hello, My name is Monika from the literature club." Monika shook hands.

"A club? I'm guessing you're part of some high school theme game?" Zaliska asks.

"No, well maybe, actually." Desmen was still confused by the understatement of Monika.

"Technically, the literature club is the game itself. The game I came from is Doki Doki Literature Club, Desmen here is from Grand Theft Auto V." Monika explain.

"I've heard of that game." Bazalt Joe said, "My friend happen to be playing it now, I hope that he isn't a part of this."

"We came from Gun Gale Online, or GGO." Zaliska said. "I wish we players are will get along well."

"Actually, I'm not." Monika said.

"Oh?" The two said, a bit confused.

"I'm actually a NPC like I was programed to be like this."

"Oh, like an ArFA-sys." Zaliska said.

"An ArFA what?" Desmen asks.

"ArFA-sys are like NPCs that are programed to do what they are meant to do, Zaliska has one of her own." Bazalt Joe said.

"Daisy is her name and I'm afraid we got separated during the time we were hit by the rift." Zaliska said. "I wish the day I would find my innocent friend."

"I say we'll find her, trust me, took a while to find my true love after each deletion." Monika said, it raised some eyebrows.

"Monika here has full control over the game and Players would purposely delete her from the game to progress loving the others." Desmen said.

"Well, enough talk. We need to head back to the group." Bazalt Joe said.

"Yes, I believe we found some evidence to where to find our friends." Zaliska said, "Come with us, we have a meal ready for us but you guys can have it if you're hungry."

"My character can't get hungry, but I do wonder if we can taste." Desmen said, Monika pushes him to the side.

"Well, I'm hungry, let's go!" Monika cheers.

"An 'Excuse me' is in order." Desmen said.

"Sorry, I may be a NPC, but I got feelings too." Monika said, they followed Zaliska and Joe into their base. "I gotta ask, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Ever since this collision happened, we found ourselves separate and lost in the new world that we're in now." Zaliska said.

"We manage to gather some of the newer people of different other games we now know of." Bazalt Joe said, "The only thing we don't know, what caused this and how to return it normal."

"Neither of them ever said anything that could have trigger a huge hint?" Desmen said.

"They don't even know how they got here, so it's hard to tell." Bazalt Joe said, "Here we are."

"This place is well established." Monika said, there was groups of different kind. There was two little kids sitting next to each other, one was in a white long sleeve blouse with a red scarf on her neck, black stocking and red skirt and shoes to be, she had long hair for someone small, it reaches to her hip. The other one was had a bit of a bowl cut and yellow skin, they were in a blue sweater with purple stripes going across their chest, blue shorts and brown boots to finish that. "Awe, they look adorable, I'm gonna go talk to them"

"Monika, we need to be aware of our- and she's already there." Desmen watched as she talks to the kids.

"Hello there, you two are just cute together. What's your names?" Monika said.

"Oh, well that's kind of you to say. My name is Ib, and this is Frisk. They can't really speak, and we both don't know why." Ib introduces themselves, Frisk waves at Monika, she waves back.

"Awe, that's even more adorable. Say, you two aren't in something serious yet are you?" Monika jokes around, Ib laughs as Frisk smiles.

"No, ma'am, we're friends."

"It's Monika, by the way, and good, you both are too young for love." Monika said, not knowing how blunt she was. She waves them goodbye and heads back, she gets a panorama view of everyone there. One with a white robe and a hoodie over their head, playing with blades of france medieval times, including the one in his wrist band. Another was a group where a bit futuristic, they were gather around a fire with guns that not even recognizable by any GGO player.

"I wasn't so sure that these damn bots were a hassle, but who knew it was like shooting HC-XDs?" one with a mohawk said, he held a metallic rifle that almost resemble the M4 assault rifle.

"Walsh, dude, you manage to take down only three of them, you even complain how they just dodge your bullets." a woman with a a widows-peak haircut said, she had a long barrel shotgun on her side and a large grenade launcher on her back.

"I don't see you trying Erin, you had to use a shotgun to kill them like ducks." Walsh said, they were joking around as they enjoyed their food.

"Man, they all look so friendly." Monika said.

"Those two aren't players, well, they all aren't but me and Joe here." Zaliska said, "That girl, Ib, said she just jumped through a painting and here she is. Frisk just wondered where ever they came from and didn't realized it."

"And those four, you probably hear them all the time, Walsh and Erin are buddies during the robotic revolt. The other two are a bit scarier than we imagine, the one who is in the pyro suit. Krystof "Firebreak", they give each other nicknames too just like that one. Walsh is Ruin with his Gravity Spikes and Battery with her Warmachine, Firebreaks flamethrower too, "Purifier". They came from an operation known as "Black ops" and they literally have Exo-suits. Which gives them their higher jumps." Bazalt explains.

"Ah, so they just kill us in a snap?" Desmen said, suddenly they hear what sounds like something revealing with shades.

"Or just the sound of the wind." he said, they see a black camo high tech ninja standing in between.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" Desmen and Monika shouts.

"Hehehe, Spectra, stop scaring the new people." Zaliska said, unfazed by the scare.

"Sorry, couldn't help it, but you know we can't trust them yet." Spectra said.

"I know, we got to have them pass our test of all kinds." Bazalt Joe said.

"We're not going to do that, we need to rest some more, once we do, we can leave the Old South and head to the islands off the coast of the snow kingdom." Zaliska points to where their heading.

"Fine, but if they attack us, I'll do the work myself." Spectra leaves.

"Sorry, but he's right, you two coming from the bloom did screw us in traveling more." Bazalt Joe said, he follows Spectra to the group of Black Ops.

"You two will be fine, trust me." Zaliska said, she went to the kids to tend to them.

"This place would seem nice if of course we didn't have mercenaries that can kill all of us in a matter of a split second." Desmen said.

"Oh we have enough time to find out more of our new friends then murderous thoughts." Monika said, "Just like me."

"Like who?"

"No one." Monika said, quickly. "Oh, I'm gonna go speak to that Hoodie guy over there,"

"Be careful!" Desmen knew she was still going to do it.

A new group has form under the wing of the Black Ops and the Uncrowned Queen, Zaliska. Their mission is to travel towards Menagerie by passing Atlas kingdom. Fine in protecting themselves, certainly. Each other is a whole different story, now with new threats.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: just a little hope.

"God, I'm starving." Eli complained.

"Dude, I just gave you my last protein bar I had in my inventory." Alex said.

"I got bacon, just not for eating." Reaper said.

"I'll… pass." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I think there are no other use of bacon but cooking and eating." Yang said, "I guess we can't Pork it over, eh?"

"Yang, please." Ruby begs.

"Ha, I get it!" Alex said.

"Alex, you joke." Kureha said, giving him a playful punch.

"Hey, Yang." Alex calls out, "Did you hear about the guy who tip a cow over?"

"No, why did he do it?" Yang asks, Eli realized Alex's joke.

"Yang, no!" he screams out.

"He was trying to make ground beef, haha!" Alex answers, Yang laughs with him but the others are now embarrass and some were annoyed that they have to travel with them. "Man, you're awesome."

"I know I am." Yang compliments herself, they both begin to talk to each other while the others do the same.

"Kureha, can I use your gun now?" Ruby asks again.

"Don't, Ruby is more likely to over do it and something bad would happen." Weiss said.

"Whenever I did… nevermind." Ruby remembers how she made ammo types.

"Well, I do need it to protect myself." Kureha points out.

"Hey, Why do you wear mostly pink?" Juane asks.

"Well, I just thought it would look good on me. Does it… not?" Kureha asks.

"Yeah, Juane, doesn't she?" Nora said, Juane quickly waves his hands in defense.

"Yeah she does look great, it's just that your game where you are using guns most of the time. Wouldn't it be better to lower visibility?" Juane asks, Kureha giggles.

"Well, I primarily go on hunts, and the PvP goes to Eli. Alex is a mix and he's… not good at sight stealth since he's wears only white clothing." Kureha answers.

"Now that makes sense."

"Partially, Eli is more of a brute and Alex is a ninja. I'm just a soldier who is there in case any of them got into each other, I'm more of a person who defuses the bomb."

"Rei?" Nora asks.

"She tries to balance her and Alex as much as possible, so she is basically Alex but a sweeter, kinder version of him." Kureha talks more about the team as Reaper was talking mainly to Blake, Eli, and Ren. Jose was chopping trees down for "mats".

"This skin is really a reference to John Wick." He said.

"Of who?" Ren asks.

"Right, you guys never heard of him." Reaper quickly teach them of John Wick and his story.

"That man is known as 'the Boogeyman?'" Ren asks.

"No, he was the guy they call to kill the boogeyman." Reaper said.

"That sounds a bit too over confident for a hitman." Eli said.

"Yeah, but you never seen his skills." the pathway continue to go until they see it broken off by a street. "Looks like we could be making our mark on our checkpoint."

"Seems like it, we need to continue down this path to find out." Blake said, Nora was bumping hammers with Jose as he just crafted the wallop again. "I only wish this area is friendly." her hopes begin to grow as the next area is a full town, folks are walking jolly as they see the sign saying 'hope county'.

"Where have I heard of that place before?" Alex utters to himself, people begin to take notice of them and within an instant, grabbed a gun. They take aim as the group quickly take cover.

"Hey, hey! we're friendly!" Eli shouts, Reaper built a wall out of wood for more protection.

"Tell that to the heaps who came in and almost destroyed our damn supplies!" one of the gunners said.

"Brothers, sisters, hold your fire!" A voice was heard the loudest. "We have no idea of these new travelers themselves and go off by appearance, then we are no different from those attackers or them." they take a peek to the speaker and see it was a pastor, he was black and was wearing a short-sleeve pastor outfit with body armor over it. The white collar was still visible to indicate that he is one, alongside with a pair of glasses and a small chain cross necklace. "Come on out, visitors. We mean no harm unless you give us a reason to." they come out but very cautious to not let them see any hostility.

"You a preacher?" Reaper was the first to ask.

"The correct term is pastor, and yes. My church is just on the other side of here, but may I ask who are you?" the Pastor said, some of the group notice that he held a shotgun in his right hand.

"Oh, uh… right, introduction." Ruby clears her throat, "My name is Ruby Rose, I am the team leader of Team RWBY." She extends her hand for a shake, the Pastor accepts it.

"Well, nice to meet you Miss Rose. I am Jerome Jeffries, these are what's left of out county that we know of." Jerome stops for a moment. "Can I also ask what kind of team are you leading?"

"Oh, um, we're huntress." She said with pride, Jerome laughs.

"Well, that's surprising. Aren't you a little young with your… other young friends to be huntress and hunters?"

"Well, you see, about that." Kureha tells him about how some of them are gamers, others are actual people, and they need help with finding a way to unite friendlies. (the group of gunners who were aiming at them disbanded seeing that the group didn't attempt to kill him.

"I see, I would love to lend a hand but that is going to be a problem." Jerome said.

"What kind of problem, I think we can help with the issue." Jaune said.

"As you may have heard, some masked men came and attacked us. Stealing not just food and ammunition, but also taking hostages." Jerome states, this worries Blake that sent a chill up her spine. "Now that we're low and fearful of these new threats, we might not win our battle against the Peggies."

"Peggies being…" Nora had to asks.

"Well, they're called P.E.G. Project Edin's Gate. a group of extremists that follow a false prophet known as Joseph Seed, along with his family that controls three other regions." Jerome explains, "They been picking us one by one to be part of their ruthless cult and if we don't…"

"They kill you." Yang interrupts.

"Yeah, either that or force us by taking Bliss, a drug that make us heavily hallucinate and become one of them." Jerome points to the top of a surprisingly placed hill. "One of their outposts is over there, they got our stuff and some of us there. I'm making it my mission to take on them a freeing our brothers and sisters or die trying."

"Calm it, we'll get this over with." Alex said, Nora pulls out her hammer as Eli with his AK-47.

"No, they are my people, if you guys say that you aren't from here, then this isn't your problem."

"Please sir, we can help rid of their present if we help each other." Rei said, "My master is strong against anyone."

"Master?" Jerome asks, Alex facepalms.

"Later, come on. We can be teams of defence and attacks." Alex said, "I'll defend since most of you want to destroy stuff."

"That I agree with." Eli said, Reaper, Yang, Nora, Ruby, and Jose (Seeing how he's jubilation dancing) agree with a cheer.

"You all seem like you don't know what you're doing." Jerome attempts to change their minds.

"Sir, we don't play games that isn't physical." Alex said.

"What we do isn't a game." Weiss said.

"And you're good at it." Alex points out, Weiss was going to protest but he's not wrong. "Anyways, all who staying, to me. Those attacking, to Eli." they did what they are said to do.

Attackers are of Yang, Ruby, Eli, Nora, Ren, Reaper, Jose, and Kureha.

Defenders are Weiss, Blake, Alex, Rei, and Juane.

"I'll see y'all when we're done." Eli said, he charges out as the others followed.

"Why do we need to stay, Master?" Rei asks.

"Because if they screw it up, they'll know who sent them and attack us." Alex said.

"I'll the high advantage in case there are any entry points they can use." Blake tosses Gambol Shroud and rapple to the Church's bell tower and stayed posted.

"I'll take Church side with Rei and you two can stay shop side entry." Alex said, he turns to Jerome. "I need you to wrap any innocents safe and protect them."

"Thank you, I will." Jerome runs and ring the church bell (startling Blake and almost making her fall), people quickly runs to the church and hide in it.

"You two be safe." Jaune tells them, Alex nods and Rei waves. Their fight against an unknown enemy is about to commence, we get to see how they will see these Peggies are and the monstrosity of acts they've committed.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Peggies.

After a run up the hill, the team needed to think of a plan to enter the base without having to cause much destruction and harming the captives.

"We can't can't go in and just fire anytime, their layout of their base seems simple and we can see the hostages." Eli said, the hostages were surrounding a bonfire. A black masked man had a red canister on his back, and a pipe with a small flame. "And that's a flamethrower, great."

"How can we go up against an army?" Reaper asks, Eli starts thinking. Kureha takes a look inside again and notice two things, the flamethrower was firing to terrify the hostages, and a group was looking the perimeter.

"Guys." Kureha calls on them but they were still discussing the plan.

"I say we can try to take the out with stealth, that way we don't have the alarm." Ren said.

"Guys, they're coming." Kureha keeps trying to get attention.

"I say we break them, how hard is it to not hit the hostages." Nora said, soon, the voice are getting closer, and they sound like they hear them.

"Guys, for the love of-" Kureha couldn't finish.

"Look! Trespassers!" one of the peggies shouts, they readied their guns.

"Sound the alarm!" a female shouts, there was fast footsteps scurrying around.

"This is why I only work with Alex in stealths mission!" Kureha shouts, opening fire before they did. She manages to take down the gunmen but the one who got away was already yelling.

"That city is counter attacking for their shit! Sound the alarm and round the followers, we're going hunting!" a few ragged team jumped on three trucks, each with a mounted machine guns and a painted sun on the doors. As they drove by, the tea took shots but were quickly pinned by the flames.

"Burn the non-believers!" the flamer shouts as he continues to spew fire. Reaper and Jose built a brick wall to protect them for a while as Ruby and Yang flanked around. Ren and Nora leap over and sneak around to free the hostages as Reaper made a ramp for the rest to attack. Ruby was the first to attack as she swipes at the flamer, it pierce his armor but not enough. He grabs the scythe and aimed at her, Yang knocks him back before he pulled the trigger. Reaper took a shot to his tank, it shot a small fire and when notice. The flamer unclips his strap, giving them an idea.

"His back!" Reaper shouts.

"On it!" Yang goes for a punch, somehow, the flamer dodges it and used his gun as a club. Smacking her head which cause her to stumble, given the opportunity he tackled Yang down. He was going to torch her but Reaper fired once more to gain attention, it works. He turns to him and leaves his back to Ruby, who is aiming at the tank.

"Now Ruby!" Yang shouts as the Flamer charges at Reaper, her sight was on the tank and then she fires. Once impacted, a giant explosion became the Flamer as his terrifying scream was the next thing they hear. He was trying to swipe the fire of him but it was already consuming his body, in a last attack, he runs towards Ruby as she is frozen in fear because it was her first kill for humans. As he inches towards her, Yang with enough speed, slams him to the ground. She broke his ribs and spine, he no longer moves or even utter a single sound as the fire burns his body. "Ruby." Yang calls her, she didn't reply. "Ruby, come on, we have to-"

"I killed a person." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I know, I… helped." Yang said, Gun fire was still being heard from within the outpost. Eli was trying to go face to face with a turret, he was shot multiple times but he manage to take them down. Kureha quickly runs to him.

"You need to heal, Eli."

"I'm fine, just keep those snipers off me." He said, lasers are beamed at them but Jose counters with a bolt action. He picks two but the third and final one hits his head, shards of blue shield shatter from him and quickly he build a wall and a floor. He places a healing pad which shows a hologram mid-kit, he steps on it and a burst of green spores heals him.

"Eli, to that pad." Kureha orders him but he disobey, she sees his health close to halfway. Terrified, She quickly shoves him down and took his place in firing.

"Kureha, the hell!?" He yells at her, his outburst startled her, leaving her defenseless as she turns around. A sniper takes aim and Eli sees the laser aimed at her head, a quick glance and the sniper pulls the trigger. Eli jumped up and wrap himself around Kureha as the bullet hits his back, they both fall. The sniper was soon hit by a surprise attack by Nora, who sent him flying out the outpost. Eli unravel himself off Kureha and laid there. Kureha didn't know what to say, Eli ignored her as he walks past her and continue to fire. His health shows a quarter of it left, meaning he is close to dying. Luckily for them, Ren manage to escort the hostages out and there they are free to strike hard. After a quick moment of trauma, Yang eliminate groups with explosion after explosion. Soon, the outpost was nothing more than an ash field and a body landfill. Their victory was short when they hear explosion from the town.

"Crap, the town, you think they can last?" Yang asks in panic.

"You don't know our squad leader with his ArFA-sys, those two are like a genderbent version of each other." Eli said.

"What about Weiss, Blake, Jaune?" Reaper asks.

"You don't know our friends." Yang said, she laughs but had to cut it as they soon see flying objects. Planes, and they're dropping something. Once making contact, a heat blast was felt as a mushroom cloud burst high. "That's our cue." Yang charges forward, everyone followed.


End file.
